Мϊđŋϊgђt  Şёςrёtş
by Yosoyfan XD
Summary: La adrenalina y la ansiedad pulsaban por debajo de mi piel. Mis labios dejaron soltar un suave suspiro, cuando sus dedos pasaron por mi cuello.-Přexa-dijo con sus ojos rojos clavados en mí. Sellando con esas palabra lo que sería mi futuro. SasuNaru U/A
1. I: Rojo

_**Мϊđŋϊgђt**__**Şёςrёtş**_

Advertencia: los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, son completamente de Masashi Kishimoto.

-diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

"**Recuerdos"**

* * *

><p>Yo era una persona normal y corriente, pero de repente apareciste tú, y volteaste todo mi mundo, tanto para bien, como para mal. Hay veces en las que me he preguntado si nos conocimos por el hecho de que estuviéramos destinados a hacerlo, o fue mi sencilla e irrefrenable estupidez. Nunca lo sabré.<p>

Sentí como era suavemente levantado de la superficie fría en la que me dejaron tirado, y ¡ah! allí se encontraban tus oscuros y misteriosos ojos negros, absorbiendo como siempre, las luces de mi alrededor. Tu aroma me envolvió rápidamente, al ser cargado en tus brazos. Mi cuerpo me dolía horrores, pero el que estuvieses conmigo calmo un poco mi dolor.

Tu cara expresaba una angustia y culpa alarmante, y me sorprendí, por que nunca me habías mostrado esa faceta tuya. No quería verte así, deseaba recordarte como lo que en verdad eras, orgulloso y altanero, pero con un corazón gentil. Sentí como empezábamos a movernos rápidamente, dirigiéndonos a un lugar que no lograría conocer, pues sentía que la vida se me escapaba en cada latido.

Te sonreí lentamente, tratando con mi sonrisa calmar tu angustia, pero al parecer eso hizo que te alarmaras aun más. Con un esfuerzo descomunal, y con las mínimas energías que me quedaban, levante mi mano, tocando con mis dedos tu mejilla, acariciándola tiernamente. Tome una dificultosa bocanada de aire, tosiendo un poco de sangre.

-yo…quie…ro decirt…-empecé a hablar lentamente, tratando de completar, lo mejor que podía, las palabras.

-shhh, no hables ahora, después podrás decirme lo que quieras- me interrumpiste, pude sentir en esas palabras una dolorosa esperanza viniendo de tu parte, pero yo sabía que no podría decírtelo después.

La muerte me estaba llamando.

Negué con la cabeza a tus palabras, mientras las cosas se empezaban a volver difusas, y un sueño se apoderaba de todo mi cuerpo. Mis ojos se cerraban pausadamente a contra de mi voluntad, y pude verla otra vez, ahí sobre tu hombro derecho, estaba una brillante y cálida esfera de luz dorada, indicando que eras mi **Dux**.

-Sasuke yo… te am-

Y la muerte me abrazo

* * *

><p>I : Rojo<p>

* * *

><p>Salí de Ichiraku Ramen muy tarde, un poco cansado por haber tenido que esperar a que la lluvia parara, pero a la vez muy contento, pues por ser un cliente regular, me dejaron los platos de ramen que me comí, a mitad de precio. A medida que avanzaba por entre las calles, las luces eran más escasas, junto con la mayoría de las personas, que se quedaban a mi espalda. <em>Extraño <em>pensé, mientras aceleraba el paso, no vaya a ser que me encontrase con una pandilla callejera.

Escuche dentro de un callejón unas palabras aceleradas, pronunciadas por la voz de una mujer, cargadas de temor.

-**esa** es toda la información que tengo, por favor tenga piedad, acabo de ser transformada- hablaba atropelladamente la mujer dentro del callejón.

El coraje y la imprudencia, se abrieron paso por entre mi sentido común, que me pedía a gritos que saliera corriendo de allí. Pero ya no podía retractarme de ir a ayudar a quien se oía tan desesperada. Entre al callejón lo más silencioso que podía, estaba todo un poco oscuro, pero aun se distinguía los charcos de agua, el contenedor de basura, y la silueta de dos personas recostadas de la pared. Se veía que la más alta era un hombre, quien sujetaba por el cuello a la mujer que había escuchado hablar.

-¿Quién?- dijo una fría y grave voz masculina que me heló por completo.

-n-no lo sé, simplemente **ellos** me lo ordenaron- hablo otra vez la mujer, cada vez se oía mas asustada, y con razón, parecía ser un tipo peligroso.

Me obligue a mi mismo a seguir avanzando, pero en un momento no me fije bien en el suelo, y pise un charco provocando un chapoteo, que hizo que ambas figuras me volteasen a ver. El hombre, que sujetaba a la mujer, cuando me miro, lo hizo con unos brillantes ojos rojos, que destellaban en la oscuridad del callejón.

Una extraña vibración pasó por todo mi cuerpo, como una corriente eléctrica recorriéndome desde la cabeza, a través de mi espalda, hasta mis pies. No pude moverme.

Observe como el hombre soltaba a la mujer y le decía algo que no escuche, pues en mi mente se encontraba únicamente el chico, que se empezó a acercar, con su mirada rojiza clavada en mí, y eso se sentía… tan** bien. **Mi corazón se aceleraba con cada paso, que el chico daba, se detuvo a un palmo de mí, y fue cuando pude ver su aspecto.

Parecía tener mi misma edad y era como mínimo dos cabezas más alto que yo. Tenía una tez blanca marmórea, una nariz perfilada, sus rasgos eran finos pero muy varoniles, su boca era una delgada línea sobre su rostro completamente inexpresivo, su cabello era negro azabache, con dos mechones a cada lado de su cara, con un copete sobresaliendo por detrás de su cabeza; era de complexión musculosa, pero sin que llegase a ser excesivo, vestía con una cazadora negra cerrada y unos vaqueros de la misma tonalidad. Y sus ojos rojos color sangre, parecían estar taladrándome, como si buscaran sacar todo de mí.

Él era perfecto.

El pelinegro estiro una de sus manos, acercándola a mi cara empezando a delinear las tres cortadas que tengo allí, para después seguir bajando a mi quijada. La adrenalina y la ansiedad pulsaban por debajo de mi piel, junto con una extraña necesidad de sentir a ese tipo, por lo que me acerque unos pasos.

Mis labios dejaron soltar un suave suspiro, cuando los dedos del chico pasaron por mi cuello, sentí como mis mejillas se ruborizaban, mientras una sonrisa de prepotencia y satisfacción aparecía en sus labios.

-**Přexa**- dijo el chico de ojos rojos, con su voz grave y seductora.

Fue en ese momento que algo en mi cerebro reacciono, _¿qué mierda estaba sucediéndome?_ pensé alarmado, alejándome bruscamente del pelinegro, empezando a tener miedo, al ver como la sonrisa desaparecía y era reemplazada por el fruncido de sus cejas. Me di la vuelta y comencé a correr rápidamente tratando con todas mis fuerzas alejarme de ese callejón y del chico de mirada rojiza.

Después de un tiempo de correr, me detuvo cansado y me recosté de un poste de luz, mientras veía a las personas y los autos pasar. Trate de relajar mi respiración dando largas bocanadas del aire frío de la noche, lentamente voltee a ver a mis espaldas, buscando un par de ojos rojos, los cuales no encontré, para mi alivio. Me enderece y camine tranquilamente junto con las demás personas, hasta llegar a mi casa.

Pero aun tenía esa extraña sensación de ser **vigilado**.

* * *

><p>Subí calmadamente las escaleras que llevaban a la azotea del instituto, donde solía pasar mucho tiempo, cada que quería pensar, o simplemente estar solo. Saque la llave del bolsillo de mi pantalón, y abrí la puerta. Una vez fuera del edificio volví a cerrar la puerta con llave, pudiese ser que alguien quisiese ir a mi lugar secreto.<p>

Me separe de la puerta de la terraza y camine tranquilamente hasta la baranda, donde me recosté y observe el hermoso paisaje frente a mis ojos. Definitivamente, ir a esa ciudad había sido lo mejor. Ya que el instituto quedaba en una colina, desde la azotea se podía apreciar el valle donde se encontraba habitando la población de Konoha, siendo protegida por sus extensos bosques verdes, donde solo estaba descubierto de árboles, la vía para salir y entrar allí.

Cerré mis ojos cansados, y simplemente me dedique a sentir refrescante y fría caricia del viento sobre mi cara y cabello. Solté un suspiro relajado mientras lentamente me daba la vuelta, dándole la espalda a aquel pacifico valle, me deje caer al suelo suavemente, con mi espalda contra los barrotes de la baranda. Abrí mis ojos, observando el cielo azul, lleno de nubes blancas y esponjosas.

Sin darme cuenta esos recuerdos volvieron a agolparse en mi mente, provocando que las lágrimas empezasen a bajar por mis mejillas.

**Trate de moverme pero un dolor punzante, viniendo desde mi brazo hasta mi columna me lo impidió. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Levante la vista del asiento y cuando vi al frente fue lo más horrible. Las manos de mis padres estaban sujetas, mientras de sus cuerpos completamente inertes, brotaba la sangre que los mantenía con vida, sentía una dolorosa opresión en mi pecho. Comencé a toser y a llorar desesperadamente, mientras me movía asustado tratando de llegar a mis padres y poder despertarlos y salir de allí.**

**-¡Mami! ¡Papi!- grite incansablemente, hasta que sentí la oscuridad cerniéndose sobre mí. Pude escuchar a lo lejos, los gritos de las personas junto a unas sirenas de alarma.**

_¡Basta!_ pensé molesto conmigo mismo, hace tiempo que había decidido dejar de llorar por eso, era estúpido y no tenía sentido, después de todo, el pasado era pasado. Con el dorso de mi mano seque bruscamente mi rostro, mientras oía el timbre sonar, anunciando el fin del receso. Me levante del suelo, volví a recomponer mi humor natural, para que mis amigos no se diesen cuenta de que llore, y me encamine a la salida de la azotea, abrí la puerta y la volví a cerrar con llave. Baje las escaleras, y me dirigí por los pasillos hasta mi salón, donde al abrir la puerta, me encontré con el ceño fruncido y la cara de mala leche de Kiba, uno de mis primeros amigos en esa ciudad.

-¿pero qué mierda te pasa a ti dejándome solo con la psicópata? ¡eh!- dijo completamente cabreado. Me reí de él y de la extraña manera de llamar a su novia.

-venga Kiba, que solo quería dejarlos solos para que se diesen un morreo, sin yo estar lampareando- dije con una sonrisita pícara. –a no ser que ¿quieres que yo te de uno?-

-ya deseases tu besarme- dijo Kiba, pasándose una mano por el cabello. Solté una carcajada limpia, antes de acercarme a él y tomarlo de la cintura, a pesar de ser un poco más bajo, y acercarme peligrosamente hasta su cara, que se volvió de un intenso rojo.

-entonces, ¿Qué esperamos?- dije seductoramente.

-ya Naruto, que vas a dejar a la pobre Ino sin novio- dijo la grave voz de Shino, mientras se acercaba a nosotros.

-parece que te salvaron Kiba- me separe de él, para luego guiñarle un ojo. Vi como este temblaba asustado y se escondía detrás de Shino. Yo no me pude aguantar y comencé a reírme mientras me sostenía el estomago.

-no te rías idiota, de que tú seas bisexual no te da el derecho de traumar a los demás- contesto molesto Kiba aun detrás de Shino.

-Kiba técnicamente es tú culpa, ya que tu comenzaste- le rebatió Shino mientras se ajustaba sus lentes negros.

-cállate Shino se supone que tu estas de mí lado- Kiba miro ofendido a Shino.

-cierto, cierto, es tu culpa cara de perro, además no eres mi tipo- hable yo entre risas, mientras Kiba abría la boca para decirme algún sobrenombre ofensivo, pero fue interrumpido por la suave y firme voz de la maestra de literatura, Kurenai.

-ya paren chicos, se que están muy felices pero es hora de clases, vayan y tomen asiento- dijo mostrándonos una afable sonrisa. Todos nos fuimos hasta nuestros puestos, donde lamentablemente yo estaba separado de mis amigos, y pegado a la ventana.

La clase comenzó como normalmente, y yo como siempre no copie nada y mire por la ventana, así transcurrió el resto del día.

* * *

><p>Después de la práctica de atletismo, me di una ducha y me dirigí hacia mi trabajo de medio tiempo en el restaurante familiar. Al llegar me fui hasta los cambiadores y me vestí con el uniforme, que constaba de un pantalón gris, una camisa blanca, y un delantal negro completo. Deje mi bolso dentro de mi casillero y tome la libreta con el lápiz.<p>

Al salir de los vestidores me encontré con Haruhi, una chica linda de cabellos castaños, piel morena y ojos dorados, que pelaba unas papas.

-¿Cómo estas Haruhi-chan?- dije sonriente mientras miraba alrededor buscando a la jefa, al no encontrarla me senté al lado de Haruhi.

-Naruto te recomiendo que empieces con tu trabajo, la vieja está muy molesta por que Koizumi-san volvió a gritar- me dijo preocupada Haruhi, yo solo me reí bajo.

-ya es la quinta vez desde que comenzó a trabajar aquí, y eso solo hace 2 días- le dije yo mientras seguía riéndome bajo.

-Uzumaki-kun ¿qué está haciendo ahí sentado en vez de ir a atender las mesas?- dijo una voz de mujer a mis espaldas, inmediatamente me quede callado y me levante, mientras me ponía en posición militar.

-nada señora, ya voy señora- hable asustado mientras miraba como la vieja me inspeccionaba con sus ojos e águila tras esas gafas, y luego me iba rápido de la cocina directo a las mesas para poder atender a los clientes.

* * *

><p>Ya eran las 7:30 de la noche y ¡por fin! Gracias a Kami-sama, salió el último pendejo del restaurante. Solté un suspiro cansado, a la vez que me dejaba caer en una silla de la mesa que acababa de limpiar. Ya quería yo que fuese viernes para así poder ir a la estupenda fiesta de cumpleaños de Shion, la prima de Ino. Abrí los ojos, cuando recordé algo importante.<p>

Me levante de la silla y me acerque a donde estaba regañando la vieja a Kohori, un chico de primero de preparatoria, bajito de cabello negro con un mechón rojo y de ojos grises.

-debes ser más consciente de la hora Kazuki-kun, no puedes estar llegando la mayoría de las veces tarde- le regaño la vieja al pobre chico, que tenía cara cachorro abandonado.

-mañana si llegare temprano jefa- respondió Kohori, haciendo con esas palabras la vieja se calmara y el pudiese irse a su casa.

-está bien- dijo la vieja luego se volteo y la vi como se ajustaba sus lentes, yo solo le sonreí nervioso. -¿dígame que sucede Uzumaki-kun?- me pregunto.

-em… yo quería preguntarle si podía tomarme el turno del viernes, es que una amiga mía cumple años y mis amigos y yo planeamos hacerle una fiesta sorpresa- le solté la pregunta con la excusa rápidamente antes de que me diese una rápida y rotunda negativa, vi como suspiraba triste.

-lo siento Uzumaki-kun, pero el viernes los hermanos Sumi no vienen por que tienen que asistir a la boda de su tía, y no puedo prescindir también de ti, lo siento- dijo serena, mientras me dio una pequeña pero comprensiva sonrisa.

-ah bueno, ni modo que se hace- respondí yo mientras le devolvía la sonrisa. –ya termine de limpiar, buenas noches Matsumoto-san- me fui a los cambiadores y me vestí otra vez con mi ropa.

Salí del restaurante, y camine para mi casa. Ahí se fueron mis divertidos planes de fiesta, ahora como rayos le explicaba a Ino y a Shion que no iría a la fiesta; suspire cansado, lo más probable me mataban.

* * *

><p>Próximo capitulo:<p>

II: El Nuevo

"_Al carajo mis suerte, solo esto me sucedía a mí. Aparte mi mirada del chico que acababan de presentar como transferido, quien nada más y nada menos, era el tipo del callejón y el estúpido del restaurante. Con el rabillo del ojo voltee a verlo, me sonroje un poco al descubrir que me estaba mirando solamente a mí y de paso con una estúpida sonrisita de superioridad."_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Holis! Deseo dar una disculpa colectiva para todos los que agregaron a favoritos y pusieron en alerta mi otro fic** Across the Space-Time** lo tuve que borrar por qué me decidí a hacerle algunos cambios y no termino por decidirme del todo, además de que está basado en un genero del cual no sé escribir, es decir ninjas. **

**Muchas gracias para todos aquellos que leyeron el primer capítulo de esta historia, tardare un poco en subir el siguiente cap, por que no tengo el compu lo suficiente y mi hermana no me lo permite por que no sabe que escribo yaoi.**

**Nos seguimos leyendo BYE BYE :3**

Sigue la Flecha

l

l

l

l

l

V


	2. II: El Nuevo

_**Мϊđŋϊgђt Şёςrёtş**_

_**.**_

Advertencia: los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, son completamente de Masashi Kishimoto.

-diálogos-

"_Pensamientos"_

**Recuerdos**

* * *

><p>II: El Nuevo<p>

* * *

><p>-Su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, espero que traten bien a su nuevo compañero- hablo el peliplateado profesor, mientras hubo un suspiro general, por parte de las chicas.<p>

Justo después de que dijesen su nombre, sentí como mi día se iba a la mismísima mierda.

Solo esto me sucedía a mí. Aparte mi mirada del chico que acababan de presentar como transferido, quien era, nada más y nada menos, el tipo del callejón y el estúpido del restaurante. Con el rabillo del ojo voltee a verlo, me sonroje un poco al descubrir que me estaba mirando solamente a mí y de paso con una estúpida sonrisita de superioridad.

Voltee otra vez a ver por la ventana, mientras sentía aun clavada sobre mi magnifica y esplendorosa, por no ser presumido, persona, su azabache mirada. Esta maldita situación me cabreaba y asustaba en partes iguales.

-¿Por qué no vas a sentarte en el puesto detrás de Naruto?- sentencio mi muerte, el profesor Kakashi.

-hmp- contestaste con un monosílabo, luego pude oír tus pasos por el salón dirigiéndote hacia el asiento ubicado a mi espalda.

"_Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda"_ pensaba desesperado, hace más de media hora que la clase de ingles había empezado y tu no apartabas tu maldita e intimidante mirada de mi cuello, ¡Sí! De mi estúpida nuca. Apreté con furia contenida mi portaminas, el cual estaba usando por primera vez en la historia de mi vida de adolescente, para poder distraerme y evitar las ganas de estrangularte con la corbata del uniforme escolar.

"_¿Es que acaso no puede mirar otra cosa que no sea yo?"_ Pensé mientras volvía a chequear por medio del reflejo del vidrio si el _**teme**_ seguía acosándome con los ojos. En alguna otra situación, donde no fuese el bastardo quien, perseguía con sus ojos cada movimiento que hacía, mi ego hubiese subido por lo menos tres niveles y hubiese tratado de ligar con la chica o chico que me estuviese mirando, pero como simplemente ese no era el caso, ya me estaba hartando de tanta miradita.

El dichoso y divino timbre del receso sonó, y mucho antes de que el profesor espantapájaros dijese algo, salí despavorido del lugar, te voltee a ver a penas un segundo y vi reflejada en tu cara la misma shockeante confusión que los rostros de mis compañeros, al ver mi fugaz huida.

Sin poderlo evitar comenzó a brotar de mis labios una risa desquiciada que se oyó por atreves del barullo de la gente, que se apartaba de mi camino para dejarme correr en libertad, como a un loco en un prado de flores. Si, lo admitía abiertamente, el estúpido Sasuke-macabro-acosador-impertinente-orgulloso-siniestro-teme-y-endemoniadamente-seductor-Uchiha, me había vuelto oficialmente loco.

Abrí la puerta de mi azotea, y la cerré a mis espaldas, me acerque a la baranda y tome unas grandes bocanadas de aire antes de soltarlo suavemente, y empezar a sentirme mucho mejor conmigo mismo. Así de tranquilos transcurrieron los primeros minutos de mi relajación.

-¿ya paraste de actuar como loco _**dobe**_?- susurro en mi oído tu grave voz, sentí como a mi corazón le daba un paro, y como de repente ya no había ni una minúscula partícula de oxigeno en mis pulmones, me sentía a desfallecer.

Me aleje bruscamente del calor de su cuerpo, y me di la vuelta, para encontrarme con sus negras y hechizantes orbes, mirándome con ¿burla?. Repentinamente todo el miedo que había sentido antes, se esfumo dejando paso al enojo.

-¡tu bastardo! Quien te crees para andar acosándome con la mirada, joderme la existencia persiguiéndome hasta la azotea y de paso insultarme- grite dejando salir en esas palabras todo mi cabreo. -¡Teme!- le saque la lengua en un infantil puchero, que sabía no era apto para mi edad, para luego inflar los mofletes y darle la espalda.

Deseaba que con lo que te acababa de decir te largaras, lo cual fue lo que pensé hasta que sentí como tus manos me agarraron el cabello y jalaron con fuerza mi cabeza obligándome a inclinarla para ver tu molesto rostro.

-¿a quién rayos llamas teme? Dobe- me hablaste con furia en la voz, lo cual me atemorizo, pero no lo suficiente como para mantenerme callado.

-¿pues a quien más?, al único con cara de comer limones que hay en esta terraza- dije fulminándolo con la mirada, suprimí un quejido cuando sentí que apretaba mas el agarre de los cabellos de mi coronilla, no le iba a dejar el gusto de que viese que me dolía.

-ya veo- dijiste con un tonito de sarcasmo y molestia – creo que debo informarte que yo no como limones- soltaste el agarre de mi cabello, permitiéndome enderezar el cuello, pero no me dio tiempo a nada antes de que mis manos fuesen sujetadas por las tuyas detrás de mi espalda. –Curiosamente yo solo te como a _**ti**_-

Me sorprendí ante las palabras, y perdí todo sentido de razón, cuando pasaste lentamente tu húmeda y cálida lengua por mi cuello, provocando que un gemido se escapara de mi garganta. Eso fue insanamente placentero.

"_Más" _dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza, si yo quería más, mucho más de ti. Mi corazón empezó a palpitar acelerado. Oí una amortiguada risita proveniente de mi espalda, y fue eso lo que me hizo despertar de mi trance.

Empecé a forcejear con mis manos, mientras me retorcía tratando de librarme de tu firme agarre. Termine por pisarte un pie, sintiendo como mis manos eran liberadas, cerré una en un puño y te di con él en tu mejilla, que era extrañamente dura, te caíste al suelo, y sin voltear a verte escape de la azotea, de ti y de el enfermo placer y control que imponías sobre mí.

* * *

><p>- enserio estoy empezando a dudar de tu salud mental, mira que salir corriendo y reírte así da miedo- hablo Kiba mientras mordía el onigiri* que su madre le había preparado.<p>

-creo que por primera vez le doy la razón a Kiba- apoyo Shino ajustándose sus lentes, mientras Kiba asentía con la cabeza, para luego darse cuenta de las palabras que dijo su compañero.

-¡hey! ¿Cómo que primera vez?- hablo ofendido el amante de los perros.

- tienen razón, pero es que el siempre que tiene oportunidad me saca de mis casillas- dije mordiendo con brusquedad mi bollo de carne*, y fue entonces que desee haber mordido mi lengua.

-¿ustedes ya se conocían?- preguntaron ambos al unísono, curiosos de que yo no les haya dicho nada.

-em.. bueno… no es como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida, jeje- respondí nervioso empezando a reírme incomodo.

-¡eh! Acaso Naruto-idiota conoce a Sasuke-kun- dijo una voz femenina a nuestras espaldas. "_Mierda"_ pensé, justo lo que menos quería se hacía realidad, Yamanaka Ino, la chica N° 1 en regar chismes, novia de mi mejor amigo.

-¡que malo! Y no pensaba decirnos nada- dijo una segunda voz femenina mucho más aguda que la de Ino. _"doble mierda" _pensé aun más asustado, pues la prima de Ino, Shion, la que casi me mata con un labial para mujer, por solo decirle que no iría a su fiesta, se sentaba a mi lado derecho.

Empecé a sudar frío.

-e-eso no es v-verdad, yo no conozco a-al teme ese- respondí nervioso sintiendo las miradas de Ino, Shion, Kiba y Shino sobre mí. –solo lo a-atendí el día de la fiesta de Shion, c-cuando fue a mi t-trabajo-

-que mal, parece que te perdiste de una exclusiva Ino-chan- hablo sonriente Shion mientras abría su bento y comía tranquila.

-ni modo- contesto encogiéndose de hombros la chica ojiazul.

Suspire aliviado para mis adentros, que bien que nos habíamos alejado de ese tema peligroso.

-y hablando del rey de roma mírenlo, está ahí solo comiendo- hablo tranquilamente Shino señalando con sus palillos, a un Sasuke sentado completamente solo en una banca mientras bebía algo de un pote térmico.

-deberíamos ir a hablarle, digo no es simple ser el transferido, en especial si tiene ya tantas admiradoras- dijo Kiba señalando al gran corro de chicas que estaba escondido detrás de una pared.

-Naruto ve e invítalo a comer con nosotros- dijo Ino sonriéndome.

-no, me niego rotundamente- mentí. Realmente si quería que vinieses con nosotros. Y era extraño, contando el miedo y la irritación que sacabas de mí, tan sencillamente.

-hazlo- susurro amenazadoramente Shion, mientras un aura asesina la rodeaba.

-está bien, ya voy- dije levantándome del pasto, trague saliva, pues sentía mi garganta seca. Trate de caminar lo más relajado posible, acercándome hacia el azabache.

Al estar a unos palmos de él, al parecer oyó el ruido de mis pasos, y volteo a verme, con sus oscuros orbes. Otra vez ese extraño zumbido en mi cabeza, la sensación de vértigo en mi estomago, y las punzadas de electricidad de mi espalda.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntaste hosco, lo más probable aun estabas molesto, por el hecho de que te había golpeado, pero estaba en mi derecho, a eso se le llama defensa personal. Forcé una sonrisa de amabilidad, mientras sentía un tic en mi ojo derecho.

-mis amigos me dijeron que te preguntara si querías sentarte con nosotros- dije señalando por detrás de mí a los imbéciles, que observaban todo ansiosos. Sentí como un silencio pesado se instalaba entre nosotros, y pude observar cómo me mirabas minuciosa y cautelosamente, yo por mi parte, aun estaba muy nervioso, deje que la molestia se hiciese cargo de la situación.

–bueno, si no quieres, yo les dig- fui interrumpido por tu voz.

-está bien- respondiste cortante, interrumpiendo mis palabras. Me sorprendí y creo que no pude evitar una expresión de desconcierto, de la cual te mofaste con una sonrisilla.

-ah… bueno vamos- dije aun confuso, y nos fuimos caminando en silencio a donde se encontraban todos.

Esa fue la primera de las muchas, de las que cumpliste con mis caprichos.

* * *

><p>Ya era de tarde, y hoy no tenía trabajo, por lo que después de la práctica de atletismo, me duche y me dirigí a la salida del instituto. Tal vez al llegar a casa me prepare un ramen de miso y me tire en el sofá el resto de la tarde a ver TV, después de todo, hoy daban la película The Dissapearence of Haruhi Suzumiya, la continuación de una de mis series favoritas de anime.<p>

Contento y sonriente salí del instituto, y comencé a bajar la cuesta por la que se llegaba a la Preparatoria Norte Konoha. Un fuerte ruido se oía a mis espaldas, parecía ser el de una motocicleta, al voltearme para verificarlo, vi como efectivamente, bajaba por la cuesta, a velocidad una moto negra de la cual no distinguí mucho, por lo rápido que paso por mi lado.

Lo más probable es que le perteneciese a algún chulito de tercero, que se las daba de muy genial.

Seguí caminando tranquilo hasta llegar a la parada de autobuses, donde me detuve y decidí a esperar a que llegara el transporte. Una vez llego este me monte y pague al conductor el costo de la trayectoria, por suerte el bus estaba casi vacío y pude seleccionar un puesto cerca de la ventana.

Al llegar a mi casa me encontré con que el buzón de correo al lado de mi puerta estaba lleno por lo que lo abrí con la llave saque las cartas y me dispuse a entrar a mi dulce y cómodo hogar. Una vez dentro, tire mi llavero en el mesón de la sala-cocina junto con las cartas, deje mi bolso a los pies de mi sofá y me fui a mi cuarto donde me quite el uniforme y me puse mi ropa de descanso. Al terminar mi estomago rugió, indicando lo que yo ya sabía.

"_¡hora de la cena!"_ pensé feliz mientras sacaba de la alacena un pote de ramen instantáneo, calenté el agua, abrí el envase seguí las indicaciones y ¡tachaan! Una comida digna de dioses, tome unos palillos de madera y encendí el pequeño televisor de mi sala-cocina y puse el canal donde darían la película. Empecé a comer tranquilamente, pero como aun no terminaban los comerciales, me decidí a mirar las cartas.

Tome la primera, la abrí y le di una rápida ojeada, cuenta de luz, la siguiente era renta del apartamento, la otra era del cable, la siguiente no tenia dirección, solo escrito con bolígrafo mi nombre, Uzumaki Naruto. Con curiosidad me dispuse a leer la carta que estaba dentro del sobre.

Sentí que con cada palabra que leía, el buen humor que tenía se desvanecía poco a poco, y el sabor amargo de la bilis estaba en mi boca. Antes de terminarme siquiera la carta, la arrugue y la bote a la basura sin piedad. Aún seguían insistiendo en tema pasado esos viejos, y ¿como carajo habían conseguido mi puta dirección?

Vi como empezaban los créditos de la película y deje mi mente en blanco, para poder concentrarme en la pantalla del TV.

* * *

><p>Se quito el casco de la cabeza y lo colocó en el manubrio de la Harley's que tenia, camino a grandes zancadas hasta la entrada, que se le fue abierta por una criada, que dio la misma formal bienvenida, mientras le quitaba los zapatos.<p>

-Buenas Tardes Amo Uchiha- Entró a la enorme mansión de estilo oriental, le entrego su bolso y chaqueta de colegio a otra criada que se me acerco para eso.

-¿Dónde _**están**_?- pregunto un tanto molesto el joven amo de esa casa, por la visita que se habían dedicado esos dos a hacer sin el previo consentimiento.

-El Sr. Uchiha y la Srta. Hyuga lo esperan en la segunda sala de té- explico el Ama de llaves de la mansión.

Rápida y encarecidamente se fue hacia donde le habían señalado. Al deslizar bruscamente la puerta, se encontro con la visión de su hermano y su querida mejor amiga.

Itachi era un hombre honrado, serio y casi complaciente, con aquellos que se ganaban su favor, contrario a todo lo que era su pequeño y adorado hermanito. Mientras que Hinata era una dama hermosa y gentil, tan frágil y grácil como una flor, de un temperamento bondadoso y cariñoso con todos.

-¿Qué quieres?- volvió a preguntar Sasuke, obviando las requeridas formalidades que se debían hacer, en caso de recibir visitas de sus íntimos.

-como siempre tan educado y cortes- exclamo sarcástico Itachi, levantando la taza de té que tenía en manos, para soplar con delicadeza el vapor que emanaba, y luego beber de su contenido. –Vinimos a conocer tu nuevo _**hogar**_- hablo pausadamente mientras dejaba otra vez la tasa en la mesa frente a él, mientras la joven dama de la estancia tambien bebia de su té.

Demasiado bien conocía Sasuke a su hermano mayor, para no tener la certeza, de que ese no era el verdadero motivo de su no tan apreciada visita, que seguro algo tenia que ver con su Clan, lo que no sabía era que rayos hacia Hinata ahí.

-¿Qué quieres?- volvió a repetir la misma pregunta, solo que reforzando el tono de ira y amenaza en sus palabras.

-yo solo vengo a visitarte, y a llevar noticias de ti a _**La Corte**_, Hinata en cambio viene a hablarte de algo importante- aclaro el hermano Uchiha, para después levantarse y acercarse hasta la puerta. –creo que voy a recorrer tu casa, necesito recaudar toda la información posible- dijo para después salir de la estancia.

Quedando así en la silenciosa habitación un azabache y una ojiperla, quien se ruborizo furiosamente. El Amo de la casa relajo su semblante una vez hubo sentido la presencia de su hermano lo bastante lejos. Se acerco a la mesa y ocupo el asiento que antes había usado su hermano mayor.

-¿y bien? ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- pregunto sereno y hasta, podriase decir, amable el menor de los Uchiha.

-em… pues, a-a mí se me encargo darle un mensaje d-de los Altos Mandos, dicen que es importante que responda con sinceridad y rapidez- hablo nerviosa y tensa la chica, mientras retorcía los guantes blancos que tenía en sus manos, manteniendo su mirada en todo lo que no fuese su amigo.

-está bien- contesto el Uchiha sabiendo ya de antemano, el carácter tímido y nervioso de la chica.

Controlando su ansiedad y curiosidad por lo que Los Altos tenían que decirle, pues si presionaba aunque sea un poco a la Hyuga, no conseguiría más que hacerla desmayar, como había experimentado en reiteradas ocasiones.

-b-bueno, el mensaje es…- empezó a hablar la chica.

* * *

><p>Próximo Capítulo:<p>

III: Puede llegar a ser Agradable

"_Sasuke no era tan molesto como había pensado en un principio. El Uchiha era entretenido, cuando no se proponía hacer rabiar, tanto a mí como a los profesores. También se llevaba bastante con mis amigos, y a estos no parecían incomodarles las constante peleas que teníamos. Sasuke a pesar de su orgullo se comporto amable, mira que ayudarme con las tareas del salón que Iruka-sensei me había impuesto, no era normal. Sí, después de todo el teme podía incluso llegar a ser agradable."_

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ¡holis! gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de haber leído mi segundo capítulo! Supongo yo que más o menos se están imaginando que es sasukito, y también se que el tema e smuy trillado, pero no saben las ganas que tenia de hacer uno del mismo XDD! . Estoy muy agradecida, por lo que me pasare a contestar sus reviews XD y nos seguimos leyendo!**

ShinigamiXD:** que bien que te haya gustado mucho la historia! Me pone muy contenta, ahora te explicare **Přexa **y **Dux**, no están traducidos al latín sino que son una lengua que yo misma me invente a base de la fonología del Sumerio, y lo que significa es **Presa **y** Amo**, y la primera parte antes de que diga el nombre del cap no es un pasado pues no está en negrita ****me alegra que alguien más comparta mi fascinación por el latín, de donde a partir de ahora van a salir palabras. Espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado!**

TheRusso:** si eso es totalmente cierto, y realmente no importa si leíste la otra historia, pues de todas formas aun la estoy modificando. Ojala te haya gustado este cap del cual no me pude resistir a hacer. Espero que siguas opinando sobre la historia y que pronto actualices en **Destino** una historia muy divertida! XD**

_**ONIGIRI*:**_merienda japonesa compuesta por una bola de arroz, del tamaño de un puño, sostenida por una hoja lisa de alga, puede ser tanto postre como comida principal.

_**BOLLO DE CARNE*:**_ comida compuesta por una masa parecida al pan de forma circular, rellena con salsa de carne, aunque a veces puede estar rellena con jaleas o pescados y otras salsas.

**BYE BYE :3**

Sigue la Flecha

l

l

l

l

l

\/


	3. III: Puede Llegar a Ser Agradable

_**Мϊđŋϊgђt Şёςrёtş**_

.

Advertencia: los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, son completamente de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para recrear mi imaginativa mente.

– diálogos –

"_Pensamientos"_

**Recuerdos**

* * *

><p>III: Puede llegar a ser agradable<p>

* * *

><p>Golpee con ira el muro de piedra que rodeaba mi mansión. Definitivamente el mensaje que Hinata me había enviado de parte de Los Altos, no presagiaba nada bueno. Y era de esperarse, pues su propio padre estaba allí.<p>

El resentimiento aun estaba latente bajo mi piel, los odiaba a todos, por igual, casi sin importar que fuésemos la misma raza o sangre.

Con la nueva amenaza que me habían dado, me quitaron la mitad del tiempo con la que planeaba hacer las cosas. Pues si otro _**Dānava**_ se acercaba lo suficientemente a Konoha, se daría inmediatamente cuenta de que ya había nacido el nuevo _**Jinchuruki**_, y no tardaría medio Inframundo de darle cacería, para poseer los poderes del legendario _**Kyuubi**_ como suyo.

Debía evitarlo a como diese lugar, pero las dos formas de salvarlo eran, regresar al Inframundo, lo que jamás haría estando en mis cinco sentidos, ó marcarlo como su Přexa, ya entonces nadie podría hacerle daño.

El único problema de este sencillo plan para salvarle el pellejo, seria tener que desvelar el _**Secreto**_. Y realmente me molestaba tener que dar explicaciones a semejante idiota, además de convencerlo.

Podía contar de que el dobe estaría a salvo mientras a Hinata no le preguntasen mucho acerca de los que viven en Konoha, e Itachi, a pesar del odio que le tengo, no va a decir palabra pues sabe que no gana nada con decirlo. Me moví sigilosamente entre las sombras de la ciudad, como si fuese un simple espectro.

Un vacio en mi estomago me indico que ya era hora de cenar, una criada se acerco a mí y me entrego las llaves de la casa de mi víctima de hoy.

Salté con la agilidad propia de los de mi raza, y me subí al balcón, de una sencilla casa color azul, con tejas rojas y un pequeño jardín. Una vez en el balcón del piso superior, saque la llave de mi bolsillo, y abrí las ventanas.

Al entrar pude notar en la casa un silencio total, indicando que todos los moradores seguirían dormidos. La oscuridad no representaba ningún problema con los agudos ojos que poseía y rápidamente me encontré en la puerta de la habitación principal.

La abrí lentamente, y una vez estuve adentro me dirigí a la cama, donde estaba descansando una mujer de mínimo sesenta, cerré mis ojos y concentre toda mi energía, cuando abrí nuevamente los ojos, pude ver con detalles el fluido de sangre que tenia la anciana, junto con la cinta de recuerdos que estaban en su memoria.

Con mis dedos índice y medio de cada mano, toque las sien de la mujer, empezando a absorber todas las emociones que había vivido, me comí sus recuerdos, sus sueños y anhelos, trague sus sentimientos, y una vez termine con ellos, me separe de la mujer, tape mi nariz con la mano y acerque mi boca al dorso de la mano de la dormida señora.

La mordí, hincándole mis largos colmillos, empezando a sorber toda la sangre que aquel envejecido cuerpo pudiese otorgarme, necesitaba como mínimo 10 litros de sangre, para poder pasar todo un día bajo el sol, sin sufrir quemaduras graves.

Era molestoso, sí y bastante, pero lo haría, si con ello lograba acercarme más a él.

Nunca en mi vida, ahora que lo pensaba, había disfrutado de una mordida ó cacería, no lograba sentir esa pasión que los demás Dānava decían sentir al comer.

"_Listo"_ pensé, me separe del dorso de la muñeca de la anciana, de donde brotó grandes cantidades de ese vital liquido rojo, que nos mantenía vivos tanto a ellos como a nosotros.

Me dispuse a hacer parecer aquella casa como si hubiese sufrido un asalto y hubiesen dejado desangrar a la mujer. Salí de allí, tan silenciosamente como había entrado, y deje cada huella mía en perfecto estado, para que no se sospechase nada, mañana por la mañana.

Sin darme cuenta de cuando, me detuve frente a la puerta de los condominios, donde mi Přexa vivía. Salte y me quede parado en el balcón viendo la desordenada y pequeña casa, donde habitabas. Entre a la sala-cocina, sin tener que forzar las puertas, pues te olvidaste, otra vez, de cerrarlas.

No pude evitar que una sonrisa de mofa me viniese a la cara, pues tenía el presentimiento, de que un día de estos alguien, por no decir nombre, se aprovecharía de ti fácilmente, si no te ocupabas.

Estabas durmiendo sobre el sofá frente al TV, me acerque a donde yacías acostado y me quede viendo tu imagen hipnotizado. Esta noche usabas únicamente unos bóxers de espirales. El fuerte y estable palpitar de tu corazón, retumbaba en mis oídos como un tambor, incansable.

El lento subir y bajar de tu desnudo pecho, en un ritmo calmado y adormecedor, dejando a la vista dos botones rosados, tenias un abdomen firme, y como eres de complexión delgada y menuda, te daba un aire de inocencia e indefensión.

Apreté mis manos en puños, tratando de controlar las corrientes eléctricas que me impulsaban a querer tocar esa tostada piel, y averiguar si realmente sabía tan dulce como tu aroma. Mire tus indomables cabellos rubios, que se mecían por la fresca brisa que entraba por el balcón. Me fije en las extrañas cortadas que tenias en tus mejillas, que en vez de cicatrices parecían los bigotes de un zorrito.

Un suspiro relajado salió de tus carnosos y rosados labios, mientras cambiabas la posición en el incomodo sofá. Al moverte y estirarte más dejaste al descubierto, tu frágil y tentador cuello, por donde se encontraban las venas y arterias principales, directas del corazón.

Sentí una quemazón en mi garganta, mientras que de mi labio resbalaban unas gotas de sangre, por haberme mordido con los crecientes colmillos.

Mi aguante estaba llegando al límite, debía salir de ahí. Me agache hasta la altura de tu cabeza recostada en el reposabrazos, y te susurre unas palabras. Me separe de ti y salí del balcón cerrándolo primero, para que nadie más pudiese intentar entrar.

Camine por las calles hasta llegar a mi casa, donde fui recibido como siempre, por las corteses y formales preguntas que hacían los siervos a sus Señores, cuando estos llegaban después de una comida. Me dirigí al baño principal, donde me habían avisado ya tenían todo preparado para que me bañase.

Cuando entre al baño una sirvienta se me acerco, y con cuidado de rozar lo menos posible mi piel con sus manos, me desvistió y acomodo mi ropa para que se la llevasen para lavarla. Me sumergí en la enorme bañera botando un poco del agua que había dentro de esta.

El agua estaba caliente, y el aire tenía ese olor a cítricos proveniente del jabón, con el que ahora la sirvienta me estaba limpiando los restos de sangre seca.

Sin poder evitarlo, pensé en ti y en la extraña manera en la que nos conocimos, y de la tosca forma en que nos hablamos la segunda vez que nos vimos. Una sonrisa ladina se poso en mis labios.

–**Bienvenido a Tomofumi Restaurant **–** dijo una chica bastante alta y de cabellos rojizos, con un cartelito en el uniforme que decía "Koizumi Risa". –Su nombre por favor**–

–**Uchiha Sasuke**–** respondí cortante viendo como la chica me anotaba en una libreta de registros.**

–**Naruto un cliente**–** dijo hacia la parte trasera del restaurante, de donde salió una desordenada cabellera rubia, siendo seguida por una cuerpo medianamente alto, vestido con el uniforme de aquel local.**

– **Ya voy **–** dijo Naruto mientras se acercaba, tomaba un menú y me indicaba sin siquiera mirarme, que lo siguiese, me llevo hasta una mesa cerca de la ventana.**

**Yo me senté tranquilamente en el asiento, esperando con una sonrisa ladina a que el Přexa me mirase. Me entrego la carta de comidas.**

–**este es el menú señor, seleccione lo que desee y luego me lla…**–** su voz pareció irse, mientras sus azules ojos se abrieron como platos al reconocerme. **

**Pude oír claramente como su respiración se entrecortaba y su corazón empezaba a latir desbocado, vi como su cuerpo se tensaba en menos de un segundo, y pude palpar en el aire su miedo.**

**Le di una rápida ojeada a la carta y luego lo mire fijamente a los ojos, permitiendo que los míos cambiaran a un color rojizo.**

**-tráeme una carne casi al punto de cocción, solo con los tomates de acompañamiento, y de beber un agua- cambie otra vez el color de mis ojos al habitual negro. Sonreí burlonamente al ver que este aun no salía de su ensimismamiento. –Que no tienes una pedido que preparar **usuratonkachi –

**Al instante su ceño se frunció y sus mejillas se colorearon de un suave carmín.**

–**Como usted lo pida **señor–** escupió con molestia la última palabra mientras le daba a la frase un tono sarcástico.**

Durante toda esa tarde, hablamos así, con burlas y sarcasmos, mientras nos insultábamos sutilmente. Salí del baño ya vestido con una yukata azul oscuro, mientras me dirigía a mi habitación, a descansar para poder ir al instituto mañana por la mañana.

Entrando a mi habitación, pensé en las certeras y posesivas palabras que le había susurrado a un rubio durmiente.

"–_Eres mío, no lo olvides Naruto_–_"_

* * *

><p>Me reí maliciosamente, termine de colocar el cubo relleno de La Mezcla, encima de la puerta entreabierta en el ángulo perfecto, para que cayese sobre el odioso profesor de matemáticas, Ebisu.<p>

Esta iba a ser la broma del mes, además el pervertido ese se lo merecía, me había quitado todas mis revistas porno, por que al bocón de Kiba, le dijo a Shino que yo las traje y las tenía dentro de mi pupitre.

Como el metiche lo oyó me, las decomiso T-O-D-A-S, saben lo que es perder tu apreciada colección de chicas con tetas grandes, y tipos bien dotados. Me sentí a morir ese día, por que además se las mostro a todo el alumnado, haciendo pública mi bisexualidad.

Hoy, por fin, iba a vengarme del pervertido, en cuanto entrase a su despacho, le caería encima, un cubo lleno de huevos podridos, leche rancia, pipí de gato, lodo, pintura roja, pegamento, y escarcha plateada, además leería la nota que escribí con aerosol en su ventana, firmada por mí.

Sabía que me castigaría durante mucho, mucho tiempo, pero valía la pena, salí de espaldas de su despacho mientras me reía macabramente, al darme la vuelta me encontré con la cara inquisidora de Iruka. _"oh mierda"_ pensé asustado.

– ¿Qué hacías en el despacho de Ebisu Naruto? – pregunto mirándome fijamente.

–yo… em yo… solo le deje unos… papeles, si eso – dije nervioso, esperando a que creyese la mentira y se largase de allí.

–Permiso Naruto, voy a pasar – dijo y al parecer la suerte no estaba de mi lado este día, vi como Iruka-sensei me apartaba de la entrada de la oficina, y empujaba en cámara lenta la puerta.

– ¡NO! – grite tratando de detenerlo, pero fue muy tarde, al entrar a la habitación, el cubo le cayó encima, ensuciando a Iruka de pies a cabeza de esa cosa viscosa y olorosa.

– ¡NARUTO! – fue el grito encolerizado, que resonó atreves de las paredes del instituto.

* * *

><p>Esto era inaudito, intolerable, injustificable, in.. no sé que yo más.<p>

Iruka-sensei era un desalmado, solo por querer cobrarme una de las mil que Ebisu me ha hecho, me castigan con el trabajo más degradante y aburrido del mundo, ordenar y limpiar los estantes de libros de la biblioteca del colegio.

Estúpidas revistas porno, estúpida cubo, estúpido Ebisu, estúpidos libros, estúpido abrillantador de maderas, estúpida bibliotecaria quisquillosa, que se joda el mundo.

Acomode el decimo primer volumen de "Historia Social del Japón". Me quite el sudor de la frente, con el dorso de mi brazo, a pesar de ser una tarea súper aburridísima, era agotadora. Me baje de la escalera, en la que me había montado, para poder limpiar y ordenar los libros de la cima del estante.

Me senté en el suelo cerrando los ojos cansado. _"Trampa"_ pensé molesto. Y me sobresalte al oír el chirriar de uno de los eslabones de la escalera, cuando alguien sube por ella. Al levantar la vista, me encontré con la persona a la que menos quería ver en estos momentos de irritabilidad.

Fruncí el ceño entre molesto y confundido, por lo que estaba viendo, al parecer el Uchiha-bastardo estaba… ¿ordenando los libros del estante superior?

¿Qué rayos estaba haciendo el teme aquí? ¿Por qué lo estaba ayudando? ¿Qué mierda se traía entre manos? ¿Es que acaso me quiere ayudar?

Todas esas preguntas y más no me dejaron articular palabra alguna, durante unos minutos, hasta que luego viendo como el pelinegro baja tranquilo de la escalera, después de terminar con los libros de arriba.

Me levante bruscamente del suelo, siendo observado con curiosidad por esas negras orbes.

– ¿Por qué ordenaste esos libros? – pregunte incomodo sintiendo como mis mejillas se calentaban.

–Hmp – respondiste con ese simple monosílabo, mientras volteabas tu cara a mirar para otro lado.

Sasuke no era tan molesto como había pensado en un principio. El Uchiha era entretenido, cuando no se proponía hacer rabiar, tanto a mí como a los profesores.

También se llevaba bastante con mis amigos, y a estos no parecían incomodarles las constante peleas que teníamos. Sasuke a pesar de su orgullo se comporto amable, mira que ayudarme con el castigo que Iruka-sensei me había impuesto, no era normal.

Sí, después de todo el teme podía incluso llegar a ser agradable.

– ¿Qué tanto miras Dobe? – dijo Sasuke volteando a verme con curiosidad, yo solo sonreí enigmáticamente, mientras me daba la vuelta encaminándome hacia el siguiente estante.

– No mucho – conteste con voz misteriosa. Sabía que no decirle lo que realmente sucedía, hacía que la hormiga de la curiosidad le picase.

– ¿Qué te traes entre manos? – preguntó el otro, también caminando junto a mí, tratando inútilmente de sonsacarme lo que antes estaba pensando.

Obviamente, jamás de los jamases le diría que pensaba que era agradable, eso sería un suicidio de la más baja calaña. Podía admitirlo en mi propia cabeza, pero nunca fuera de esta, y menos frente a él.

Si se lo dijese se le subirían los humos y no pararía de mostrar esa sonrisita de superioridad que tanto cabrea. Si, ya estaba decidido, ese pequeño e insignificante pensamiento se quedaría en lo más recóndito de mi mente.

– Yo no estoy tramando nada teme, así que déjame quieto – te dije empezando a quitar unos cuantos libros del estante 5B.

– supongo, que si no me dices que estabas viendo y pensando con esa cara de imbécil – hiciste una pausa esperando a ver mi reacción ante el insulto, pero yo no me moleste seguí indiferente, reacio a decirte tan cursi pensamiento. – tendré que sonsacártelo –

– Sonsacármelo ¿eh? y como lo piensas hacer – te conteste con burla, volteando a verte.

En tu rostro se formo una sonrisa oscura, mientras tus ojos relampagueaban con un sentimiento extraño y peligroso. Durante todas estas semanas que llevaba tratándote, había aprendido que cuando ponías esa mirada, nada bueno salía de allí.

– Así –contestaste casi en un susurro, antes de aprisionarme contra el estante, en un brusco movimiento, provocando que se cayeran unos varios libros.

– ¡Ay! ¿Qué rayos te pa– me empezaste a besar de forma salvaje y brusca sin dejarme terminar la oración.

Trate de apartarlo pero no podía, ó más bien Sasuke me lo impedía. El Uchiha tomó mis manos y las sostuvo sobre mi cabeza, y sentí como su mano fría recorría mi abdomen por debajo de la camisa del uniforme. Cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por la extraña gama de sensaciones que provocaba tu contacto.

– Mmh…– no pude contener un gemido, cuando succionaste mi labio inferior y luego lo mordiste con suavidad.

Sin darme cuente de cuando me habías soltado las manos, yo las tenia rodeando tu cuello, mientras agarraba algunos cabellos de tu nuca intentando profundizar el beso, tus manos por debajo de mi camisa me estrecharon más contra tu cuerpo. Entreabrí mis labios, permitiéndole el paso a tu lengua, empezando a rozar la mía con la tuya en un extraño vaivén.

Después de un rato se nos acabo el oxigeno, por lo que nos separamos con las respiraciones agitadas, yo todavía con los ojos cerrados, podía sentir tu aliento sobre mi boca, y el calor de mis mejillas aumentaba. Aun podía sentir tu sabor en mi boca.

Abrí los ojos espantado, te empuje con mucha más fuerza de la necesaria, para poder alejarte. Tú caíste al suelo confundido, volteando a verme con molestia. Yo solo me sonroje aun más, si es que podía.

– ¿Q-qué mierda te c-cruza por la c-cabeza cabrón? ¡¿P-por qué h-hiciste e-eso? –genial y ahora tartamudeaba, de seguro debía verme patético.

– Por que lo quería – vi como una sonrisa socarrona aparecía en tu rostro, me moleste aun más, por esa actitud tuya. – Además tú también lo disfrutaste–

Touché, no podía negar eso, después de todo fui yo el que dejo escapar un gemido, sintiéndome en un apuro, te mire con fiereza, pero al parecer eso solo pareció divertirte, por que te reíste suavemente.

– Ojala te vayas a la mierda Uchiha – trate de sonar lo más frío y molesto posible, pero el rojo de mis mejillas delataba lo avergonzado que aun me encontraba.

Me aleje a paso rápido del estante donde te encontrabas, y para cuando salí del instituto, con mi bolso, ya me encontraba corriendo.

Ese estúpido Uchiha bastardo me las pagaría. Como se le podía ocurrir besarme así, ¡y como es que se me ocurría a mí gemir así! Estúpidas hormonas de adolescente, ellas tienen la culpa de este bochornoso momento.

Patee un bote de basura de la calle con furia, imaginando que ese era el desgraciado. Ya me gustaría poder partirle la cara. No seas idiota Naruto, no actúes como una nena a la que le hubiesen robado su primer beso. Tú has llegado incluso a la segunda base, no te comportes tan infantilmente.

Suspire cansado, dejando el bote de basura y retomando el camino en dirección a mi casa.

Tener sentimientos tan contradictorios contra una sola persona, era agotador, por una parte estaba ese lado que le tenía mucho miedo y coraje al teme, y que no lo soportaba pero ni en pintura; pero por otro lado, estaba la parte que jamás admitiría, a consciencia, que existía, era la que pensaba que era agradable, que lo apreciaba como un amigo, y que fue la misma que actúo cuando el bastardo lo había arrinconado contra el estante de libros.

Abrí la cerradura de la puerta, entrando a mi dulce hogar, cerré la puerta después de que entre, e iba encendiendo las luces de la casa a mi paso. Tire las llaves a la mesa del comedor y deje mi bolso a un lado antes de tirarme en el sofá.

Los extrañaba. Mis ojos me empezaron a arder, clara señal de que estaba a punto de llorar. Me restregué con fuerza los ojos, pues me había prometido a mi mismo que no lloraría más por eso, era pasado y en pasado se quedaba.

Saque mis libros y cuadernos del Instituto poniéndolos en la mesa, tratando de concentrarme para hacer los ejercicios de física que Anko había mandado para la casa. Después de un rato, de resolver algunos, mi estomago gruño con fuerza. Sonreí, ya era la hora de la cena, los deberes podían esperar hasta que hubiese de terminado de llenar mi estomago.

Prepare un poco de arroz y lo acompañe con una salsa de jengibre y cebollas dulces. Encendí el televisor y me puse a cambiar los canales hasta llegar al canal de música, donde estaban haciendo una entrevista a una de mis bandas favoritas.

SID era el nombre de la banda y estaba integrada por cuatro chicos, Mao, Shinji, Yuya y Aki. Varias de sus canciones son utilizadas en muchos animes que me gustan, como FullMetal Alchemist Brotherhood, Kuroshitsuji y Bleach.

Le subí volumen al televisor y oí de qué se trataba la entrevista, mientras comía. Poniendo todo mi empeño en olvidar por un momento al Teme y todas las cosas que me hacía sentir.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo Capitulo:<strong>

IV: Ataque

_._

_Las lágrimas se escapaban violentamente de mis ojos, mientras trataba de correr y alejarme lo más posible de aquel hombre de mirada rojiza y desquiciada. Me sujete con fuerza el brazo, de tanta fuerza el hombre me lo había roto._

_Cruce desesperado una calle, y grite asustado al ver allí a mi perseguidor, relamiéndose los labios. trate de darme la vuelta y correr pero su asquerosa mano me tomo del brazo, girandome otra ves antes de estrellarme contra una pared._

– _¿A dónde crees que ibas bocadillo? – me hablo con una voz rasposa y muy grave aquel sujeto._

.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: YOSH!** **Que tal el capitulo ne? Me esforcé bastante para poder hacerlo un poco más largo que el anterior aquí muestro al principio un poco de los pensamientos de Sasuke, y miren que acosador me salió, yendo a mitad de la noche a la casa de Naruto, pero qué más da!**

**Ya se van medio revelando unos sentimientos raros en Naruto y espero que el beso no me haya quedado tan mal miren que es la primera vez que escribo algo así! Fue muy pero muy difícil, por eso desde ahora admiro a las personas que escriben lemons, digo deben de parir para que tengan sexo digo se hace muy difícil escribirlo, o bueno al menos a mí! Sin querer aburrir más voy a contestar sus reviews.**

TheRusso: **gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia! Me pone muy feliz, yo también pienso lo mismo de Sasuke y Hinata tienen química para amigos, supongo que tú duda de lo del restaurante quedo saldada con ese flashback. Y tienes mucha razón, ese mensaje son malas noticias -.- otra vez gracias por seguir leyéndome ;P**

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora, cuídense y **

**BYE BYE :3**

Sigue la Flecha

l

l

l

l

\/


	4. IV: Ataque

_**Мϊđŋϊgђt Şёςrёtş**_

.

Advertencia: los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, son completamente de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para recrear mi imaginativa mente.

-diálogos-

"_Pensamientos"_

**Recuerdos**

* * *

><p>IV: Ataque<p>

* * *

><p>Me desperté cuando los rayos del sol me dieron de lleno en los ojos, me incorpore en el sofá donde antes había estado dormido, oí como algo caía al suelo, y al mirar el suelo, me encontré con mis cuadernos de matemática. Ya recordaba, me había puesto a ver el programa de entrevistas y cuando terminó, me bañe y me puse a terminar los deberes hasta altas horas de la noche, luego todo se puso negro.<p>

Me levante del sofá y me dirigí a la cocina, saque un cartón de leche del refrigerador, y me lo bebí todo de sopetón. Ya mucho más despierto, mire la hora en el reloj de la cocina. Me puse de piedra.

"_mierda" _tire el cartón de leche en la basura fui hasta mi habitación y saque mi uniforme, me lo puse lo más rápido posible, tome todos mis libros los metí en el bolso, a la para que me ponía los zapatos, agarre la llave de la casa y salí pitando de allí.

Solo faltaban cinco minutos para poder entrar, y el recorrido de mi casa hasta el instituto era mínimo diez minutos, corrí todo lo que podía, empezaba a sentir como una opresión se formaba debajo de mis costillas. Pase los tres semáforos que hay antes de subir por la colina que va para el instituto.

Los músculos de mis piernas estaban totalmente adoloridos, pero tenía que continuar, o si no me suspenderían, ya que sería la quinta vez que llegaba a clases tarde en este semestre. No podía permitirme eso, por lo que exprimiendo las fuerzas que me quedaban subí a toda mecha las escaleras para mi aula de clase, y abrí la puerta con fuerza antes de caerme al suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Todo el salón se sorprendía de mi llegada tan violenta.

–¡Soy mejor que el mismísimo flash! HAHAHAHAHA – me empece a reir solo, y mire la hora en mi reloj de muñeca, y vi que faltaba un minuto y medio para que sonara el timbre.

Me levante del suelo y cerré la puerta a mis espaldas, mientras el salón entero se empezaba a reír de mi llegada. Justo unos segundos después de que me sentase en mi escritorio, la puerta se volvió a abrir con brusquedad, dejando ver a un Sasuke con el pelo todo revuelto, el uniforme desarreglado y un pan tostado en la boca.

* * *

><p>– Ustedes dos tienen una suerte de mierda – nos hablo Kiba al teme y a mí, mientras salíamos de los cambiadores, empezando a dirigirnos al centro del gimnasio donde esperaba nuestro profesor de deporte Maito Gai.<p>

– Ni que lo digas Kiba – le respondí con cierta satisfacción, mientras el teme asentía con la cabeza a mis palabras. Yo solo rememoré los sucesos de esa mañana, donde había sellado su habitación para que nadie le molestase.

Gai sonó su silbato, haciendo que la atención de todos los presentes en ese gimnasio recayese en él, para poder dar las instrucciones para la clase.

– muy bien mis queridos alumnos, como hoy es viernes el último día de la semana antes de que dé comienzo la Golden Week, por eso hoy como despedida durante una semana, haremos una evaluación de destreza – empezó a explicar. – Serán treinta segundos de abdominales, de dorsales y por ultimo competencias de velocidad –

– Estoy fregado – susurre con voz queda.

–es que acaso estas cansado por la carrera de hoy dobe – dijo Sasuke con ese tonito de superioridad, yo solo fruncí el ceño con molestia.

–no ¿y tú Uchiha? –

–tampoco, ya que ninguno está cansado ¿por qué no hacemos una apuesta? – propusiste mientras sonreías con socarronería.

La verdad era que estaba casi muerto, pero no lo iba a admitir frente a ti.

– me parece bien, ¿de que trata? –

– el que pierda en la competencia de velocidad hará lo que el otro le ordene por una hora –

Tal vez lo de la apuesta no sea buena idea, me encontraba demasiado cansado ene stos momentos y una carrera haria que me desmayase del cansancio y el hambre, pués en mi estomago solo había un pan, que me dio Shino, y un cartón de leche.

Creo que deje dudar mi indecisión por que el teme sonrió de medio lado mirandome con mofa.

– ¿Qué acaso estas asustado dobe? –

– está bien es una apuesta– otra vez mi estúpido orgullo hablando por mí.

El teme y yo estrechamos las manos en señal de que aceptabamos el trato.

* * *

><p>Está bien podía hacerlo, Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto jamás se retira de una apuesta una vez que ha perdido brutalmente contra alguien. Sabía que iba a morir, en cuanto Sakura lograse poner su puño sobre él, pero si era lo suficientemente hábil podría esquivarla e irse vivo del instituto.<p>

Tomé aire para luego soltarlo. Vi como Sakura salía de los vestidores femeninos después de que las actividades del club de voleibol terminasen. Ella empezó a caminar en dirección de la entrada, y yo solo me acerque corriendo.

– Sakura espera quiero hablar contigo – le dije mientras ella se detenía y se volteaba a verme sorprendida.

– ¿Qué sucede Naruto? – pregunto amablemente. Estaba muy apenado con lo que estaba a punto de hacer, suspire y me aleje un poco de ella.

– lo siento Sakura, lo siento muchísimo – dije mientras hacia una reverencia, observe como ella se confundía.

– ¿P-por qué te disculpas? –

–Por esto – dije antes de separarme otro poco más de ella. – ¡eres una gorda fea y antipática! – le grite antes de empezar a correr con desesperación.

– ¡UZUMAKI NARUTO ERES HOMBRE MUERTO! – escuche a mis espaldas como ella empezaba a gritar con furia, yo solo corrí alejandome de la salida del Instituto.

Llegue corriendo hasta detrás de la pared que da hacia la entrada, donde me estabas esperando mientras te aguantabas el estomago y te tapabas la boca, riendo. Me puse rojo, entre molesto y avergonzado por lo que me había mandado a hacer el desgraciado.

–Ya lo hice ahora que sigue S-sasuk-ke-s-sam-ma – trate de decir lo mejor que pude tu nombre, conteniendo las arcadas que me provocaba decirlo así. vi como paraste de reír después de un rato y me observaste antes de sonreír con prepotencia.

–Es la última orden que te daré – me sorprendí de tus palabras, por que aun te quedaba tiempo para mandarme a hacer otras cosas.

– ¿entonces que es? –

– Bésame –

–¡¿Qué? No, eso no lo voy a hacer –

–vamos dobe, no seas mal perdedor –

Dude un poco, no quería besarte, no después de haber visto lo fácil que me descontrolaba y derretía entre tus brazos. Pero también tenía que cumplir una apuesta, por que no cumplirla sería tan deshonroso, y Uzumaki Naruto jamás se retractaba. Suspire. Bueno el beso podría ser corto y en la mejilla.

–y tiene que ser en la boca–

Rayos, es que acaso leías mentes. ¿Ahora qué haría?

"_duh! Besarle no tienes remedio"_ me conteste a mí mismo, usando un tono de mofa. No tenía más nada que hacer.

–Bien– hable con voz muy baja, mientras sentía como mis mejillas se calentaban furiosamente.

Me acerque poco a poco a él y posé suavemente mis labios en su boca, durante unos tres, cuatro, ocho, diez… cerré mis ojos con calma antes de que empezáramos a mover nuestras bocas unidas, antes de que entreabriese la boca permitiendo a tu lengua pasar.

Rodee tu cuello con mis brazos y tú me agarraste de la cintura con fuerza. Volví a probar el sabor de tu boca, era delicioso y excitante. Empezaste a rozar tu lengua contra la mía, yo simplemente te imite antes de morder suavemente tu labio inferior y jalarlo un poco antes de soltarlo. Nuestras lenguas se rozaban con insistencia, mientras una de tus manos se colaba por debajo de mi camisa escolar y empezaba a acariciar con lentitud mi espalda, provocando que me estremeciese de placer.

Me separe lentamente de ti, tratando de recuperar el aliento.

– bien ya lo hice Uchiha, me largo – te dije antes de darme la vuelta y alejarme de allí.

Me mordí el labio con molestia. Lo había vuelto a hacer, me volví a dejar llevar por el placer que me provocaba tu sola presencia. Camine a paso rápido fuera del Instituto. Baje la colina y seguí caminando, furioso conmigo mismo por haber vuelto a caer en lo mismo.

Una moto negra paso a gran velocidad por mi lado.

* * *

><p>Salí del cine junto con Shino y Kiba, fuimos a ver Rapido y Furioso 5in control. Durante la pelicula solo nos estuvimos riendo. Kiba y yo lanzamos palomitas a las demás personas, y casi que vomite cuando una de las chicas que conducía en los autos se quito la toalla, de forma "sexy" pero era mucho más plana que una tabla, por delante y por detras. Termine fue viendo las explosiones de los carros y los excelentes biceps que tenía Vin Diesel.<p>

Salimos de la pelicula a eso de las siete de la noche, nos despedimos y cada uno se fue por su lado. Yo me quede parado ahí sin saber si dirigirme a mi casa o al Ichiraku Ramen. Suspire, lo mejor sería irme a descansar a mi casa, mañana los chicos y yo iríamos a la playa, y tenemos que encontrarnos a las siete en la estación de trenes.

Empecé a caminar por las calles, era sábado y el lunes comenzaba la Golden Week por lo que las calles deberían estar abarrotadas de gente, pero al contrario de lo que predije, estaban casi desiertas, y las luces empezaban a fallar en ciertos trechos.

Trate de apurar el paso para mi casa, por mucho que Konoha no tenga los niveles de peligro como otras ciudades como Tokyo, igual tiene muchos índices de delincuencia y asesinatos, que eran cada vez en mayores cantidades, según las noticias.

Oí a mis espaldas, unos pasos fuertes que me seguían desde hace un buen rato, camine por varias calles, verificando que un desconocido me seguía. Aumente la velocidad de mis pasos, y entonces vi una callejuela, me metería allí y encararía a la persona que me estaba persiguiendo, cuando esta también entrara.

Doble en el callejón y me di la vuelta con el ceño fruncido, preparado para darle un buen golpe al desconocido, pero sentí como se me helaba la sangre al encontrarme un chico dos o tres años mayor que yo, mirándome con una cara hambrienta y unos escalofriantes y calculadores ojos rojo escarlata. Me asuste pero trate de no demostrarlo.

– Escúchame voy a ir donde la policía ahora mismo si no me dejas en paz – le amenace mirándolo fijamente, observe como sus labios se curvaban en una sádica sonrisa.

– ¿y tú crees que a **mí** me asusta una simple policía humana? – no entendí muy bien sus palabras pero por algún motivo sentí que acababa de sentenciar mi muerte.

Y sin hacer el más mínimo caso a lo que me gritaba mi sentido común, trate de asestarle un golpe en la nariz, pero fui detenido por qué me tomo de la muñeca no fuerza.

Yo me removí tratando de soltarme, a lo que me gane una risa rasposa y siniestra de la parte del hombre, antes de que me empezara a retorcer la muñeca con fuerza y yo gritara de dolor. Trate de soltarme con mucha mas desesperación, le di una patada entre las piernas, haciendo que se doblara de dolor, soltándome de la muñeca.

–¡no huyas humano!– grito enojado el hombre mientras yo me daba la vuelta rápidamente empezando a correr.

Seguí corriendo por entre el callejón, viendo de reojo que el hombre no me estaba siguiendo, para mi suerte era así. Me sujete con fuerza la muñeca que el tipo me había roto, a la par que continuaba corriendo.

Cruce hacia la derecha dentro del callejón, y grite asustado al ver allí a mi perseguidor, relamiéndose los labios. Trate de darme la vuelta y correr pero su asquerosa mano me tomo del brazo, girándome otra vez antes de estrellarme contra una pared.

– ¿A dónde crees que ibas bocadillo? – me hablo con una voz rasposa y muy grave aquel sujeto.

A pesar del dolor punzante de mi cabeza, al golpearme contra la pared, empecé a forcejear para tratar de librarme del peso del extraño. Seguía llorando de pavor, dando golpes y patadas a diestra y siniestra.

Sentí como el hombre ejercía más fuerza provocándome más daño, yo solo me quede quieto unos instantes, que fueron suficientes para mi perseguidor que rápidamente acerco su boca a mi cuello, y solo un dolor agónico y una quemazón desproporcional me embargaron.

Sentí como algo filoso se introducía con brutalidad dentro de mi piel. Grite casi con histeria, me removí con brusquedad tratando de separarme del extraño, lo que solo hizo que el ardor se intensificara, y que el hombre empezara a chupar con violencia mi cuello.

Poco a poco, con una exagerada lentitud, empecé a perder las fuerzas. Las piernas me temblaban, parecía que ya no podrían sostenerme por más tiempo, mi visión estaba nublada, y era como si un extraño sopor me embargara, sumiéndome en un letargo agónico.

_no..._

Era la voz de mi conciencia, diciéndome que no me dejara.

_No._

Cada vez, mi conciencia parecía ganar seguridad.

_No Puede._

Sentí como una extraña fuerza viniendo de ese pensamiento me llenará.

_¡NO!_

Con una fuerza renovada, empuje al desconocido tirándolo al suelo, sentía un espeso y caliente líquido manar de mi cuello, pero eso no me importo, ni detuvo mi huida. Mis piernas se movieron solas, empezando a correr con rapidez y seguridad.

Cruce unos cuantos callejones, mientras oía los pasos del desconocido a mis espaldas, siguiéndome. Tenía que idear un plan. Tire unas cajas que estaban apiladas a un lado del callejón.

Al otro extremo se veía la salida. Corrí con más fuerzas, tenía que llegar a la salida, debía ir a una estación de policía. Necesitaba sentir tu negra mirada.

_Sasuke._

Era extraño que pensar en ti me diese más energías para escapar. Ya casi llegaba a la salida del callejón, solo unos metros más…

–No te dejare escapar tan fácilmente – sentí el peso de mi perseguidor, caerme encima, me aplastó con fuerza contra el suelo, impidiendo cualquier movimiento escapista.

– ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! – no paraba de repetir esa palabra, como si con solo negar mi frustración y miedo este iba a desaparecer.

Había estado tan cerca, tan cerca. Pero finalmente la muerte había vencido, ella también quería llevarme consigo, como lo hizo con mis padres. Lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de no haber conocido lo suficiente a Sasuke.

_Sasuke_

Otra vez tu nombre hizo gala en mis pensamientos, dandome tranquilidad, una extraña y opresora tranquilidad.

Cerré los ojos relajando mi cuerpo, para no tener que sentir más dolor del necesario. Iruka, Teuchi, Ayame, Kakashi, Ino, Shino, Kiba, Shion, Sasuke. Pensar en no volverlos a ver era doloroso, pero era mi realidad y tenía que aceptarla.

Apreté mis manos en puños, esperando sentir otra vez el dolor en el cuello, pero lo único que sucedió fue que el hombre se quito de encima de mí con rapidez liberándome. Me voltee empezando a levantarme, y lo que vi me dejo estupefacto.

Sasuke sostenía al hombre por el cuello levantándolo, con una facilidad sobrehumana, y el extraño solo se retorcía de dolor, mientras el Uchiha apretaba más el agarre en su cuello, mirándolo con unos ojos rojos de manera gélida.

Otra vez el vértigo en mi estomago, la sensación de un hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo, el zumbido en mis oídos y las corrientes eléctricas atravesando mi espalda. Parecía que el mundo estaba temblando bajo mío, pero creo que era yo el que estaba temblando de miedo.

– s-Sasuke… – hable con voz queda petrificado, al ver que las extremidades del hombre estaban empezando a deshacerse como arena frente a mis ojos.

Al instante desee no haber hablado, ya que los calculadores y fríos ojos rojos que tenías me miraron con fijeza, trague saliva con fuerza. Después de mirarme durante unos segundos, lanzaste lo que quedaba del hombre contra una pared donde se hizo una grieta por la fuerza que usaste.

Te empezaste a acercar con lentitud, mientras tus ojos dejaban de verme con frialdad y pasaban a ¿preocupación?

Yo me quede sentado en el suelo, completamente quieto, viendo cómo te agachaste a mi altura, y rozaste con tus dedos la herida de mi cuello. Me estremecí ante el contacto, y no pude evitar que las lagrimas de alivio salieran de mis ojos, me tape la cara con las manos, no quería que me vieras así, tan vulnerable.

Un extraño calor y seguridad se apoderaron de mí, cuando me rodeaste con tus brazos suavemente, eso solo hizo que siguiese llorando aun más fuerte. Deje de taparme la cara y me aferre con fuerza de ti, como si me estuviese ahogando y tu fueses lo único que me mantenía a flote.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasamos así, pero si me acuerdo perfectamente de tu aroma, el calor de tu cuerpo, la manera en que acariciabas mi espalda para tranquilizarme, y de que me quede dormido sintiéndome seguro, a pesar de haber visto como ese hombre moría en tus manos.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo Capítulo:<strong>

V: La Verdad

_Esto era realmente impactante. Era como si hubiese vivido todo este tiempo con una venda sobre mis ojos y que ahora alguien la había arrancado con fuerza. Mire las negras orbes de Sasuke, que me escrutaban con curiosidad, por saber como iria a reaccionar ahora que ya lo sabía todo, y en mi opinión, eso era una muy buena pregunta. ¿Qué iba a ser de mi vida ahora?_

_Digo, no es como si te enterases todos los dias de que no eres humano._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: holaaaaaa muchas gracias por haber leído otro cap más de esta historia sin fines de lucro (por fin busque en un diccionario que significaba) este cap es muchísimo más largo que los anteriores, y me esforcé para que así fuese! La parte de la persecución cada que la leo me da un escalofrío por que mientras la escribía yo me sentía vigilada, y es que era de noche y estaba sola en mi casa pues mi mama y mi hermana habían salido! Pero eso no importa mucho. Ahora voy a contestar a sus reviews XD**

5nami5 : **hahaha que bien que te haya parecido linda y seductora esa escena era exactamente lo que queria captar ! Naruto es bi por qué me canse de que o ya le gusten los chicos o es la transformación de hetero a homo hahahaha Espero que este capi te guste también y por fis sigue leyéndome XP**

Sandra91296 : **muchas graciaaaass! :D me alegra que la trama te guste tanto. A mí nunca me han gustado las cosas mal hechas, y en eso están los errores ortográficos, podría decir que soy muy perfeccionista a la hora de escribir y leer! Me hace contenta que el beso haya gustado pero creo que le voy cogiendo el ritmo por que este me costó un poquito menos! Gracias por leerme**

Milk goku : **hahahahahaha que bien que te gusta y mira trate de actualizar rápido!**

kaRura-UchihaI-wtf :** MUCHAS GRACIAS POR AVISARME no tenía la menor idea de que tenia los reviews anónimos apagado! Te lo agradezco mucho, y me costó bastante encontrar la forma de poder encenderlo, dure una hora antes de tener que llamar a mi hermana y hacer que ella lo hiciese por mi! hahahahaha yo antes de subir el fic pensaba que como era de vampiros nadie querría leerlo pero me equivoque bastante! Como veras actualice rapidísimo, o lo máximo que mis ideas me lo permitieron! Pliss sigue leyendo y comentandoo**

**Muchas gracias por leer y comentar en este fic, cuídense! **

**BYE BYE ;3**

Sigue la Flecha

l

l

l

l

\/


	5. V: La Verdad

_**Мϊđŋϊgђt Şёςrёtş**_

.

Advertencia: los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, son completamente de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para recrear mi imaginativa mente.

-diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

**Recuerdos**

* * *

><p>V: La Verdad<p>

* * *

><p>Abrí lentamente los ojos, sentía algo suave y blando bajo mío, mientras algo caliente me cubría. Trate de incorporarme de donde me encontraba acostado, pero un dolor paralizante pasó por mi espalda y se instalo en mi cabeza y en mi cuello. Me volví a recostar en la cama, respirando agitado y asustado.<p>

¿Dónde estoy? Me preguntaba una y otra vez en mi cabeza, volteando a mí alrededor.

Me encontraba en una muy lujosa y espaciosa habitación, que tenía un gran ventanal cubierto con unas cortinas negras, el frío estaba presente en la estancia, había un escritorio de madera oscura frente a la cama, tenía una pequeña lamparita sobre la superficie; a uno de los lados de la habitación habían dos enormes estantes con libros de diferentes tamaños y gruesos, junto a estos estantes había un sillón vino tinto, con un pequeño taburete para los pies, y una lámpara de pie; al otro lado de la habitación estaba una puerta corrediza de madera.

Volví a tratar de incorporarme esta vez preparado para el dolor. Me levante de la cama, sintiendo mis piernas temblar bajo mi peso, camine unos pasos lentos, antes de dejarme caer al suelo frustrado, sentía como si me hubiesen drenado todas las fuerzas. Estaba débil y perdido donde sea que me encontrase.

Trate de hacer memoria de lo que había sucedido ayer. Cerré mis ojos concentrándome lo más que podía, contando que tenía un maldito dolor de cabeza y un ardor en el cuello.

**Sentí el peso de mi perseguidor, caerme encima, me aplastó con fuerza contra el suelo, impidiendo cualquier movimiento escapista.**

– **¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO! – no paraba de repetir esa palabra, como si con solo negar mi frustración y miedo este iba a desaparecer.**

**Había estado tan cerca, tan cerca de salvarme. Pero finalmente la muerte había vencido, ella también quería llevarme consigo, como lo hizo con mis padres.**

_**Sasuke**_

**Otra vez tu nombre hizo gala en mis pensamientos, dándome tranquilidad, una extraña y opresora tranquilidad.**

**Apreté mis manos en puños, esperando sentir otra vez el dolor en el cuello, pero lo único que sucedió fue que el hombre se quito de encima de mí con rapidez liberándome. Me voltee empezando a levantarme, y lo que vi me dejo estupefacto.**

**Sasuke sostenía al hombre por el cuello levantándolo, con una facilidad sobrehumana, y el extraño solo se retorcía de dolor, mientras el Uchiha apretaba más el agarre en su cuello, mirándolo con unos ojos rojos de manera gélida. Parecía que el mundo estaba temblando bajo mío, pero creo que era yo el que estaba temblando de miedo.**

– **s-Sasuke… – hable con voz queda petrificado, al ver que las extremidades del hombre estaban empezando a deshacerse como arena frente a mis ojos.**

**Al instante desee no haber hablado, ya que los calculadores y fríos ojos rojos que tenías me miraron con fijeza, trague saliva con fuerza. Después de mirarme durante unos segundos, lanzaste lo que quedaba del hombre contra una pared donde se hizo una grieta por la fuerza que usaste.**

**Te empezaste a acercar con lentitud, yo me quede sentado en el suelo, completamente quieto, viendo cómo te agachaste a mi altura, y rozaste con tus dedos la herida de mi cuello. Me estremecí ante el contacto, y no pude evitar que las lágrimas de alivio salieran de mis ojos.**

**Un extraño calor y seguridad se apoderaron de mí, cuando me rodeaste con tus brazos suavemente, eso solo hizo que siguiese llorando aun más fuerte. Me aferre con fuerza de ti, como si me estuviese ahogando y tú fueses lo único que me mantenía a flote.**

Abrí de sopetón los ojos, una vez hube recordado los macabros y atemorizantes sucesos de la noche pasada. Lleve una mano a mi cuello esperando sentir una gran herida abierta pero lo que me encontré fueron cuatro pequeñas costras, una seguida de otra.

Mire otra vez la habitación en la que me encontraba, si me había quedado dormido una vez que Sasuke me hubo salvado de ese hombre, supongo que debo de estar en su cuarto, y por consiguiente en su casa…

_Su Casa…_

No me di cuenta de que estaba sonriendo hasta que oí mi propia risa.

Me levante con lentitud del suelo y me senté en el borde de la cama, mire detalladamente por todos lados, dándome cuenta por primera vez de una pequeña nota que estaba en la mesita de noche al lado de la cama. La tome entre mis manos, y pude reconocer en la hoja de papel, tu estilizada letra.

"Tu ropa está siendo lavada, quédate con esa yukata. No salgas de la habitación.

Sasuke."

Mire mi propio cuerpo, dándome cuenta de que estaba usando una yukata azul oscuro, mucho más grande que mi cuerpo. Instintivamente lleve una de las mangas de la enorme yukata a mi nariz, y mis pulmones se llenaron de tu embriagante aroma, a tierra húmeda y menta.

Suspire con satisfacción. Sentí como el dolor desaparecía de mi cuello y la jaqueca se desvanecía. Me levante y empecé a caminar en dirección a la puerta corrediza, haciendo caso omiso de tu clara y expresa indicación de que no saliese de allí. Deslice con cuidado la puerta, y asomé mi cabeza mirando ambos lados del pasillo, el piso era de madera oscura y no había pared al otro lado del suelo, si no que estaba un extenso y bien cuidado jardín, con un estanque lleno de garzas y varios árboles de cerezo, aun sin florecer.

Salí cuidadosamente de la habitación, cerré la puerta a mis espaldas y empecé a caminar hacia al frente, mirando el hermoso jardín que tenías. Fue entonces que caí en cuenta. Si tu casa era tan grande y tan lujosa, y tenías un enorme jardín, eso solo significaba que eras rico o algo por el estilo

Vi otra puerta corrediza, ya llevaba un buen rato caminando y solo era un pasillo interminable. Abrí un poquito la puerta y mire por el pequeño espacio que había dejado.

Era una sala con una mesa de madera color caoba, larga y bajita con varios cojines, perfectamente acomodados a sus lados, tenía un florero en medio y un gran cuadro en una de las paredes, donde estaban pintados una copa de vino semi llena, una botella caída y varias frutas regadas en un plato de cristal; pero lo más importante es que estaba completamente vacía.

Termine de abrir la puerta y pase, al otro lado había otra puerta y haciendo el mismo método anterior, la abrí, me encontré con un extenso pasillo de madera decorado con unos cuantos cuadros de formas abstractas y algunos espejos, camine por este otro pasillo.

Durante las siguientes tres horas me la pase abriendo y cerrando puertas, mientras registraba y me memorizaba la casa de Sasuke, extrañamente la casa estaba completamente vacía, pero tenía la ligera sensación de que me estaban siguiendo. Descarté la suposición, solo estaba un poco paranoico por lo que me había sucedido anteriormente.

Al volver a abrir la puerta de la habitación principal, me encontré con la imponente y alta figura del dueño de la casa, sentado en el sillón vino tinto leyendo un libro de caratula marrón, tenía de titulo con letras doradas "Quae Ōmen". ¿Qué rayos significaba eso? Decidí guardar esa pregunta para después.

Me quede estático en la puerta sin saber qué hacer.

– ¿te divertiste recorriendo mi casa? – hablaste con un sereno tono de voz, sin despegar la vista de tu libro.

Yo me tense más que un resorte, y trate de buscar en tu voz algún rastro de enfado o sarcasmo, pero lo que había era la más pura curiosidad. Despegaste tu oscura mirada de las páginas del libro para mirarme, y supongo que al verme vestido con una yukata mínimo tres tallas más grandes que yo, te causo cierta gracia, por que te tapaste la boca tratando de sofocar una risita.

– no seas tonto, pasa y cierra la puerta – yo solo hice lo que tú me ordenaste, y me quede parado todo sonrojado por la vergüenza, y escondí la mirada bajo mi flequillo rubio.

Oí como suspirabas, luego solo estaba el sonido de tus pasos acercándose, siendo amortiguados por los fuertes latidos de mi corazón acelerado. Con tu mano me levantaste el mentón, obligándome a mirarte a los ojos.

Poco a poco sentí como las luces se iban apagando a mi alrededor, y me sumergí en esas dos pozas oscuras, que parecían absorberlo todo, sin revelar nada.

Sabía que me habías empezado a hablar, pero yo realmente no estaba muy concentrado en entender tus palabras, en mi cabeza solo estaba tu cálido aliento chocando contra mi piel, y la forma en que movías los labios mientras me hablabas.

_Acércate_. Pensé ansioso, queriendo dar unos cuantos pasos, para acortar la poca distancia que había entre nosotros, pero sin poder hacerlo ya que algo me mantenía estancado en mi lugar.

Parpadee varias veces tratando de concentrarme en lo que me estabas diciendo, casi sin existo, por que en lo único en lo que me concentraba era en la forma en la que se movían tus labios, y la expresividad que mostraban tus ojos.

– Dobe, ¿me estas escuchando? – reaccione casi al instante en que me llamaste por mi sobrenombre.

Me di tres bofetadas mentales, ¡Dios! Creo que las hormonas se estaban apoderando también de mi sentido común.

– Nope – tu ceño se frunció y en tu cara apareció una mueca de molestia. Yo sonreí mientras ponía un poco de distancia entre los dos.

–Te estaba diciendo que Kiba y Shion llamaron esta mañana preocupados de que no habías llegado a la estación de tren, yo les dije que tú les llamarías luego, que podían irse a la playa con calma –

– ¿Qué hora es? –

– Las dos de la tarde –

Maldita sea, me había quedado dormido muy profundo, me pegue en la frente con la palma de mi mano. Genial, era absolutamente maravilloso. Estaba aporreado y adolorido en casa del teme, y mi único boleto de diversión para la Golden Week se había esfumado.

– ¿Ya esta lista mi ropa? – pregunte serio dándole la espalda a Sasuke, mientras trataba de encontrar la forma de alcanzar a mis amigos e ir a la playa.

– está sobre la cama –

Me acerque a la colosal cama, y tome mi ropa que estaba allí. Trate por todos los medios de quitarme la cinta que cerraba la yukata que traía puesta, pero no lo lograba, entonces sentí como desatabas el nudo con facilidad, mientras sonreías de medio lado, con una expresión de burla.

– Gracias – susurre muy bajito, empezando a ponerme los vaqueros, negros y mi camisa naranja con mi chamarra favorita. –Sobre lo de ayer…em yo – me interrumpiste componiendo en tu cara una expresión de seriedad.

– Naruto, también quería hablarte sobre lo de ayer – hablaste empezando a darte la vuelta y a caminar en dirección al sillón donde antes te encontrabas sentado, pero pasaste de largo y tomaste de uno de los estantes un viejo y polvoroso libro de cuero negro.

Abriste los ojos, y yo solo me quede petrificado donde estaba parado, un miedo voraz se apoderó de mí. Tus ojos ya no eran de ese característico color negro, si no que eran de un tono mucho más brillante y atemorizante.

Rojo escarlata. Por un momento volví a ver al desconocido de la noche anterior. Trate de retroceder pero lo que conseguí fue caerme al suelo. Una extraña mueca entre molestia y tristeza se coló en tu rostro, y eso fue lo que me hizo reaccionar.

Me estremecí al reconocer que esta vez, los extraños ojos rojos que tenían tanto Sasuke como el desconocido, no habían sido producto de mí alocada imaginación de adolescente. No, eran completamente reales. Trate de sobrellevar mi miedo y con una voz temblorosa y ahogada te dije.

– E-eres igual q-que el tipo d-de ayer ¿verdad? ¿t-tú también quieres m-matarme? – Trate de sobrellevar mi miedo y con una voz temblorosa y ahogada te pude hablar.

Tu solo negaste con la cabeza y me lanzaste el libro viejo, yo lo atrape en el vuelo, y te mire confundido.

– Allí está todo lo que quieras saber, quédatelo es tuyo – mire con un poco de miedo el polvoroso libro que tenía entre mis manos. – además si hubiese querido matarte, hace tiempo que estarías bajo tierra –

Eso era cierto, ya que habías tenido oportunidades de sobra para hacerlo. Pero justo ahora me estabas ofreciendo una ventana para saber sobre ti y sobre mi atacante, debía tratar de ignorar la alarma de peligro que sonaba en mi cabeza.

Abrí con algo de duda el libro, viendo las amarillentas páginas, en una esquina del cuaderno estaba anotado un nombre. Te miré con confusión al reconocer el nombre de mi padre allí escrito, y por su propia letra, tu solo me indicaste que siguiese leyendo.

* * *

><p>Termine de leer la última palabra que estaba anotada en el libro de mi padre.<p>

Y voltee a ver para al frente. Esto era realmente impactante. Era como si hubiese vivido todo este tiempo con una venda sobre mis ojos y que ahora alguien la había arrancado con fuerza.

Mire las negras orbes de Sasuke, que me escrutaban con curiosidad, por saber como iría a reaccionar ahora que ya lo sabía todo, y en mi opinión, eso era una muy buena pregunta. ¿Qué iba a ser de mi vida ahora?

Digo, no es como si te enterases todos los días de que tú, tu padre, tu abuela y tu bisabuelo, no son humanos. Sino que eres una especie subalterna llamada Přexa, creados por los Dānava que son algo así como demonios y vampiros combinados; cuya única función en sus vidas es proveer de alimentos a sus Dux, que son los Dānava al cual pertenecen.

Y para agregarle más al saco, yo soy algo así como el contenedor de una creatura legendaria llamada Kyuubi, que al lograr ser domada por alguien se vuelve una fuente muy poderosa de energía para su domador, por lo que era muy codiciado entre los Dānava.

Para mí suerte, nadie en el Inframundo, sitio que si existía pero que es el lugar de nacimiento de los Dānava; sabía aún que yo había nacido, por lo que estaba aparentemente seguro, pero eso era solo momentáneo.

Y lo peor de todo esto, es que es la maldita y puta verdad, si es que tan solo pudiese cerrar los ojos y pretender que no es real. Pero eso, son solo vagas esperanzas, por que todo lo que había vivido hasta ahora, mostraba que era la absoluta verdad.

Cerré con suavidad el diario de campo de mi padre, en este estaban escritos todas sus investigaciones, sus estudios, teorías, experimentos, preguntas, metas, todo. Trague saliva, pues sentía mi garganta un poco seca. Abrace el libro contra mi pecho. Ahora podía entender muchas cosas.

El hombre que había entrado a nuestra casa aquella navidad, era el Dux de mí padre, y estaba enojado por que él se había casado con mi madre y me había tenido a mí, sin su consentimiento. Desde ese día mis padres y yo empezamos a mudarnos continuamente, sin quedarnos mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar.

Fue finalmente cuando hubo el "accidente". Resulto que no era ni como mis abuelos maternos me habían dicho, ni como la policía me contó, fue por que alguien quería matar al nuevo Jinchuruki del Kyuubi, fallando completamente, ya que aun sigo vivo.

Me pase una mano por la cabeza con nerviosismo.

También en este libro explicaba sobre los cambios que los Přexa tenemos cuando somos mordidos por un Dānava que no es nuestro Dux; explica también los poderes y las cualidades del contenedor del Kyuubi; muestra la línea de sangre entre los Přexa. Y decía que no todos los Dānava tienen un Přexa, solo los más fuertes, tenían el lujo de poseer un alimento personal muy nutritivo.

Mire otra vez a Sasuke, y me sonroje. Ya entendía por qué carajos mis hormonas se ponían a mil cuando estaba con él, también entendía esa extraña parte dentro de mi cabeza que deseaba tirárselo a toda costa.

Era por la atracción que sentían los Přexa al encontrar a su Dux, según los estudios de mi padre, esta ansiedad desaparecía con las semanas, pero yo dudaba mucho respecto a esto, por que ya tenía dos meses de haberte conocido y aún no se iba la puta ansiedad.

Voltee la mirada hacia otra parte, tratando de ignorar la clara pregunta que tus ojos me estaban haciendo. Querías morderme, o al menos tomar algo de mis sentimientos.

Trague otro poco de saliva, tenía los nervios por el suelo, mi cerebro tenía mucha información, y aun se encontraba atando cabos sueltos, más tenía la experiencia pasada de haber sido mordido, y no era muy placentero que digamos.

Pero a la mierda, yo siempre había tenido un extraño gusto para las cosas que claramente se veían peligrosas. A los nueve, se había roto un vaso de vidrio, y me habían dicho que no era bueno lamerlo. Ya se imaginaran que sucedió. Ahora se aplicaba el mismo concepto. Lo deseaba aunque sabía que dolería.

Respire hondo varias veces y asentí lentamente con la cabeza, mientras alzaba la vista para ver como tus ojos volvían a estar de ese color rojo, que antes me asustaba, y ahora me parecía de lo más excitante. Me levanté de la cama y camine en dirección al sillón dónde estabas sentado.

Aun sintiendo tu mirada sobre mí, me senté a horcajadas sobre ti viéndote a la cara, yo te sonreí sintiendo como mis pensamientos de duda se callaban estando cerca de tu presencia. Me acerque suavemente a tu oreja, dejándote la vía libre para poder morder mi cuello.

– Puedes hacerlo – susurre un tanto excitado, al sentir tu respiración en mi cuello.

Rápidamente y con destreza me quitaste la chamarra y rompiste mi camisa, yo solo suspire ante estas acciones bruscas de tu parte, eso me excito aun más. Tus manos tomaron con fuerza mi cintura, volviendo a acercar mi cuerpo con el tuyo.

Un escalofrío recorría mi espalda, cuando pasaste tu húmeda lengua por la parte baja de mi cuello, seleccionando ese lugar para poder morderme. Sentí como algo filoso y puntiagudo rozaba delicadamente mi piel, y me aferre fuertemente de tu camisa, ansiando casi tanto como tú lo que iba a suceder.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente, dejando entrar a un joven pelirrojo de ojos aguamarina, seguido por una morena de ojos color perla, yo solo grite al verlos y me levante de donde estaba alejándome lo más que pude de ti. Tú volteaste a verlos con tu mirada más feroz, la chica se sonrojo mucho más que un tomate y se escondió detrás del de pelo color bermejo.

– nos cansamos de esperar en la sala de té, así que vinimos a ver que te tenía tan ocupado– dijo con una voz completamente neutra el de ojos aguamarina, pasando su mirada sobre Sasuke, mi camisa rota en el suelo, y mi propia persona, antes de volverse a posar en Sasuke. – parece ser que las criadas tenían razón y no debíamos interrumpir, vámonos Hinata –

Yo me levante en el acto, como si fuese un resorte, me puse mi chamarra mientras sentía mi cara arder.

– no se preocupen yo ya termine aquí, pueden hacer con él todo lo que gusten– les dije rápido antes de dirigirme a la puerta a paso rápido.

– Ni te atrevas a salir por esa puerta dobe y regresa aquí – hablaste con un tono de voz bastante irritado, yo voltee a verte con desafío, y al tratar de cruzar por la puerta esta se cerró, impidiendo que tanto los extraños como yo pudiésemos salir. – ¿Qué quieren ustedes dos? –

Me volteo con los mofletes inflados, mientras me cruzaba de brazos y me quedaba al lado de la puerta, ignorando como siempre las ordenes que me dieras. Vi como la única chica de la habitación me miraba con curiosidad, y decidí yo también hacerlo antes de sonreírle con amigabilidad.

– Los Altos, mejor dicho, Tu Padre nos mandó aquí para tratar de convencerte de regresar al Inframundo, y si fallábamos que simplemente nos quedásemos aquí a descubrir que es lo que te mantiene atado al Mundo Terrenal, y enviar un reporte – escuche atentamente las palabras que dijo el pelirrojo, y decidí guardarlas en el cajón de "preguntas para hacer después al teme" y simplemente me concentre en evaluar a la chica de ojos color perla.

– Entonces vayan trayendo sus cosas, que de aquí yo no me largó – tu tono de voz sonó amenazante y peligroso, algo muy sexy a mi parecer.

– Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, un gusto conocerte – salude cortésmente a la chica, mientras le extendía mi mano para estrechársela, ella solo se sonrojo y tomo tímidamente mi mano, mientras murmuraba muy suavemente su nombre.

– Hyuga Hinata–

– dime Hinata-chan ¿tú también eres un Dānava? – pregunte curioso, Hinata se sonrojo aun más, si es que era físicamente imposible, y asintió con la cabeza. Yo solo sonreí mientras volvía a tratar de abrir la puta puerta, que quería seguir sin abrir.

– eso es … genial, el único al que conozco es al amargado del teme y es… emocionante ver un sin que te quiera matar…– volví a forzar la puerta pero esta seguía cerrada. La patee con histeria, tratando de seguir sonando amable con la chica, a la que parecía serle muy difícil entablar conversaciones.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros ante mi comentario, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en sus rosados labios, al ver mis fallidos intentos de abrir la puerta. Podía oír al fondo la relajada voz del teme hablando con el pelirrojo. Ese estúpido se estaba aprovechando, ahora que sabía de su verdadera vida, podía utilizar sus poderes sin preocuparse de mi reacción.

– ¡Maldita sea teme! Déjame salir tengo hambre y si no salgo pronto de este puto cuarto me va a dar un ataque – volteaste a verme sorprendido de que me hubiese rendido con la puerta tan rápido, pero no me culpes, el hambre me quita las fuerzas y yo no había comido nada en casi todo un día.

– vez dobe, tienes que aprender a ser civilizado y pedir las cosas como son – dijiste con una sonrisilla en tu cara, mientras con un movimiento de la mano dejabas que se abriera la puerta.

– Si, si, me sabe a mierda yo solo quiero comer – dije molestó antes de salir del cuarto y cerrar de un portazo.

Camine con grandes zancadas por los pasillos de tu casa, quedándome sorprendido al ver que vivían más personas en esa casa, aparte del teme. ¿Por qué cuando yo registre esta casa no me encontré con nadie? Entonces recordé esa sensación de estar siendo observado, lo más seguro era la servidumbre vigilándome a escondidas, por expresa orden de Sasuke.

Seguí mi camino rumbo a la cocina y una vez entre, un chico de tez morena y cabellos oscuros se me acercó y con voz suave y pausada me habló.

– Señor, los invitados no pueden entrar a la cocina, por favor espere su comida en el comedor – el chico parecía ser de mi misma edad, y en todo momento me hablo con extrema formalidad y sin mirarme a los ojos.

Yo solo fruncí el ceño y chasquee la lengua, antes de mirar alrededor, como las otras personas de la cocina estaban mirando al chico que tenía en frente como si hubiese hecho algo que no debía.

– ¿Sasuke les ordeno que no se podía? – pregunte y en respuesta toda la cocina asintió afirmativamente con la cabeza, sonreí con picardía antes de seguir de largo y sentarme en uno de los bancos que habían allí. –bueno, entonces yo prefiero quedarme aquí a esperar mi comida –

Todos en la cocina me miraron con sorpresa y consternación. Luego voltearon a ver a la puerta e hicieron una reverencia. Yo también me di la vuelta y me encontré con tu mirada negra, te rete con los ojos, antes de sonreír.

– Sabía que en cuanto te dijesen que no podías estar aquí, te quedarías – dijiste divertido, también sonriéndome. – Pero ellos necesitan trabajar y tu solo distraes estando aquí, ven – seguido me tomaste del brazo y me jalaste en dirección al comedor, yo solo mire para otro lado inflando las mejillas en un infantil puchero.

Al entrar al comedor, encontré sentados en los cojines, a Hinata y al chico pelirrojo, que al yo entrar posaron fijamente sus miradas sobre mí.

– Listo ya lo traje, haz lo que quieras con el Gaara – dijiste mientras me obligabas a sentarme en un cojín al lado del tuyo, yo me deje hacer y cuando me soltaste el brazo, me separe de ti al menos tres cojines.

Si tan solo entendieras, que llevarte la contraria era tan divertido, tratarías de no ordenarme cosas, para que yo no pudiese negártelas.

– Uzumaki Naruto te llamas ¿verdad? – me empezó a hablar el bermejo mirándome completamente serio, yo solo asentí. – mi nombre es Sabaku no Gaara, ¿tú crees que haya algún problema en hacerte amigo de Hinata? ella si quiere hacerse tu amiga –

Me quede en un estado completo de shock, ante lo inesperado de la pregunta, y luego después de unos segundos en que procese la información, le sonreí a tanto a Hinata como a Gaara.

– Por supuesto, no hay ningún problema – le conteste antes de que mi atención se fijase en los platos de comida que traían dos criadas, dejaron un plato frente a Gaara y otro frente a mí, pusieron unas tazas de té frente a los otros dos, y con unas reverencias se retiraron.

Sentía como mi boca babeaba, tenía demasiada hambre, aunque demasiada era un término muy pequeño para lo que tenía.

– ¡Itadakimasu! – dije antes de empezar a comer con rapidez mi comida.

Después de que Gaara y yo comiésemos el plato principal, la sopa y el postre, nos dirigimos a la sala de estar, donde Gaara se sentó en el sofá e hizo una seña a Hinata, para que se acercara.

Sasuke me hizo una mueca para que nos fuéramos de esa sala, yo aun extrañado lo seguí para la habitación contigua, que era la habitación del té, una vez ahí Sasuke suspiro y miro para otra parte.

– ¿Por qué nos fuimos teme? – pregunte viendo la puerta por la que acabábamos de irnos. Sasuke dejo de mirar el jardín y antes de responder a mi pregunta, me escruto con la mirada.

–Por que Gaara va a alimentar a Hinata, y a menos que quieras ver cómo ella le clava los colmillos, adelante – hablaste molesto y sarcástico, mientras yo me sonrojé furiosamente.

Gracias a dios que Sasuke pensó en lo vergonzoso que seria que yo me quedase ahí. Pero el que Gaara fuese a _**alimentar**_ a Hinata, significaba que el también era un Přexa. Un momento Sasuke hablo con ¿irritación?

– ¿Por qué estas molesto Sasuke? –

– ¿yo? No, para nada dobe – me replico sarcástico volviendo a ver por el jardín.

– Sí estas molesto – esto era una afirmación, algo que había hecho o dicho lo cabreo, y bastante. Sentía unas extrañas punzadas, mientras el estomago se me hacia un nudo. No quería que estuvieses enojado, no conmigo.

Baje la vista, mientras empezaba a repasar mentalmente cada uno de los sucesos de hoy, para descubrir que te había molestado. No te había insultado, más de lo normal, tampoco te había golpeado, gritado o ignorado. Entonces ¿Qué fue lo que te moles….

– Sasuke – sentí como mis mejillas rápidamente se calentaban, lo que estaba a punto de decir era tan vergonzoso. – ¿q-quieres c-comer? –

Sentí como me levantabas fácil y rápidamente, antes de que me sentaras sobre tus piernas, en la misma posición que teníamos antes de que llegaran los invitados. Te mire a los ojos, sintiendo como mi corazón se aceleraba y mi respiración se entre cortaba.

Tus ojos rojos me taladraban, mientras de tu boca entreabierta aprecie las filosas puntas de unos largos colmillos. Te acercaste a mi oreja, y la lamiste suavemente, antes de decirme con un tono de voz ronco y seductor.

– Hasta que lo dices **Přexa** –

Me estremecí al oírte llamarme de esa forma, o tal vez fue por sentir tu respiración lenta y pausada sobre mi piel, empezaste a bajar el cierre de mi chamarra, mientras yo cerraba los ojos, tratando de controlar el sonrojo de mis mejillas. Por algún motivo estar en esta posición contigo era terriblemente excitante.

Deje escapar un suave gemido, cuando empezaste a besar y a lamer un lado de mi cuello. Incline mi cabeza para atrás, para que continuases las caricias en esa zona. Empezaste a clavar lentamente tus colmillos en la piel que antes estabas besando. Y agarre con fuerza tu camisa, tratando de sobrellevar un poco el ardor de tu mordida.

Era como sí un extraño fuego me quemase por dentro. Apreté mi boca, para evitar gritar de dolor, pero poco a poco el ardor se convirtió en un placer extremo. Ahogue un gemido cuando empezaste a succionar mi sangre, como si fueses un bebe hambriento. Sentí como tus manos me tomaban por la cintura apretándome más contra tú cuerpo, jale con fuerza tu camisa, mientras dejaba que mi conciencia volara y se concentrara en el extraño placer que sentía cada vez que mi sangre bajaba por tu garganta. En mis oídos estaba instalado el sincronizado sonido de nuestros corazones, latiendo con la misma rapidez e intensidad, como si fuesen un tambor retumbando en mi cabeza. Poco a poco el cansancio se empezó a apoderar de mi cuerpo, y empecé a soltar suavemente el agarre de tu camisa, mientras dejaba salir los suspiros que había contenido en mi boca.

Deje caer mis brazos a los lados, sintiendo como una neblina se instalaba en mi cabeza. Lentamente sentí como tu boca se separaba de mi cuello, y empezaba a lamer con delicadeza la sangre que brotaba de mi cuello.

– Sasuke, tengo sueño – te dije mientras batallaba contra el cansancio, tratando de mantenerme en mis cinco sentidos. Observe como parabas de lamer, y levantabas tu mirada rojiza para verme con ternura.

– No hay problema, puedes dormirte – me susurraste con tranquilidad, mientras acariciabas una de mis mejillas con amabilidad.

Te sonreí, antes de cerrar mis ojos y dejar que el sueño y el cansancio vencieran y me sumergieran en un sopor reconfortante.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo Capitulo:<strong>

VI: ¿Deberes? ¡No!

"

–_¡hn! Eres un aburrido de primera lo sabías teme –dijiste volteando la cabeza, mientras formabas otro de tus pucheros de niño encaprichado._

_Sonreí de medio lado burlándome de tu reacción. Creo que desde ahora admiro a los profesores que deciden darte clases, pobres, de seguro después de educarte terminan en un psicólogo._

–_No seas quejica, mira que si no haces los deberes Anko te sacara los ojos por la nariz –dije mirando otra vez los esquemas genéticos de biología. Eran fáciles y podría adivinar los patrones rápidamente, pero…_

–_se supone que nos dan una semana de descanso, y tenemos que hacer una montaña de deberes. ¡Qué crueles son los maestros! –exclamaste girándote y tratando de concentrar tu atención en los esquemas._

_Estuvimos un tiempo en silencio, cada uno trabajando en sus cuadernos, cuando escuche un susurro casi inaudible._

–_Sasuke, ¿me puedes ayudar? – voltee a verte, y sentí como mi corazón daba un vuelco._

_Cada que ponías esa cara toda sonrojada, muy avergonzado y con la vista baja, un extraño calor se instalaba en mi pecho. Era la misma satisfacción y ansiedad que sentí cuando te mordí, y lo único que había en tus pensamientos era yo, y solamente yo._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: MIS LECTORES! Como pueden ver he actualizadooooo, me tuve que trasnochar 3 dias seguidos para poder hacer esta belleza de cap! Me ha costado mucho captar y describir muxas cosas sin parecer exageradooo. ¡Yay! XD estoy muy emocionada de que ya tenga 10 reviewsitosss me siento muy agradecida para con todos así que les daré muchos aplusos *CLAP CLAP CLAP CLAP* hahahahaha bueno como pudieron apreciar este pac está más largo de lo habitual, espero que no les haya resultado cansino leerlo todo. Bueno ahora paso a contestar sus reviews xP**

kaRura-UchihaI-wtf : **me entusiasma que te quieras leer un cap sin matarme si actualizo un año después! Me alegra por qué presiento que tardare bastante en seguir actualizando u . u pero no hablemos de eso! Que genial que opines lo mismo que yo sobre Sakura, la verdad es que la odio un poquito-MUCHOO y soy miembro de su anti-club! Gracias por seguir leyendo y ojala las mordidas de Sasuke te hayan gustadooo **

angeluz :** losiento losiento losiento losiento losiento losiento LO SIENTO TAAAANTO realmente no sabía que los reviews anónimos estaban bloqueadosss, yo y mi falta de cuidado te hicieron esperar baaastaaanteeee! Qué bien que no me odias por esooo que bien que te guste tanto la historia a pesar de ser de vamps y ojo que yo tenía mis dudas sobre si subirlo o no, en fin! Con lo de respecto a no matar a Naruto mmmmmmmm…. Me lo estoy pensandooo por que es que aun no tengo muy defino los por que en esta historia, pero una vez que empiezo a teclear en el compu, pareciese que algo raro se apoderase de mí O.O es rarooo no me siento yo mismaaa por eso no se decirte con seguridad! Ami también me gusto muxo el abrazooo y lo puse para que en ciertos momentos Sasuke tenga la oportunidad de mostrar su lado cute w !**

Katari-chan :** te aseguro que si! Tal vez haga que Sasuke si lo reviva para matarlo unas tres veces mas mmmmmmm… no lo sé XDD te voy a responder tu duda Přexa ****y ****Dux**** son una lengua que yo misma me invente a base de la fonología del Sumerio, y lo que significa es ****Presa ****y**** Amo.**

Sigue la Flecha

l

l

l

l

\/


	6. VI: ¿Deberes? ¡No!

_**Мϊđŋϊgђt Şёςrёtş**_

.

Advertencia: los personajes que aquí aparecen no me pertenecen, son completamente de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los uso para recrear mi imaginativa mente.

-diálogos-

_Pensamientos_

**Recuerdos**

* * *

><p>VI: ¿Deberes? ¡No!<p>

* * *

><p>Levante la vista de mi libro, al percibir el sonido de las sabanas al ser removidas. Me encontré con tu figura semi incorporada en mi cama, mirando todo a tu alrededor con confusión y somnolencia.<p>

Sonreí de medio lado, en estos precisos momentos te veías muy tierno y vulnerable. Me levante del sillón y me acerque silenciosamente a la cama, mientras tú te restregabas los ojos, tratando de terminar de despertar.

Sorpresivamente te aprese por la espalda con mis brazos, y tu asustado te removiste tratando de librarte de mi agarre, yo me reí y me acerque a tu oreja antes de susurrarte suavemente.

– Naruto, cálmate soy yo –

Al instante, sentí como tu cuerpo se relajaba y me permitía apretar más el agarre que tenía sobre ti, enterré mi cara en el hueco que había entre tu hombro y cuello, respirando con insistencia el aroma tan adictivo que poseías. Era dulce. Dulce y suave como tu sangre, como el sabor de tu tostada piel.

Ya habían pasado cuatro días desde que te enterases de la verdad de todo, me habías hecho las mil y un preguntas, y después de ese insufrible interrogatorio, vinieron las cosas divertidas. Cada que estabas lo suficientemente feliz o aburrido me dabas de comer, y eso era prácticamente todos los días.

Y me ponía muy emocionado, el que técnicamente te hubieses venido a vivir aquí. Anteayer habías traído parte de tus cosas para acá, y habíamos discutido durante una hora, en que alcoba ponerla. Obviamente gané yo, y ahora duermes conmigo en mi cuarto.

También habías aprendido a controlar el sueño que tenías después de cada mordida, y yo había aprendido la cantidad justa de sangre que podía tomar, sin que te diese mucho sueño, pero a pesar de que lo sabía, me era muy difícil poder controlar las ganas y los impulsos de seguir saboreándote. Por que te empezaste a volver una droga muy irresistible para mí.

Incluso habíamos salido unas cuantas veces a tu restaurante favorito, Ichiraku Ramen. Personalmente no me atrajo mucho el sabor de estos fideos, pero lo que si me gusto, es que después de cada tazón de ramen que te comías, te pones más feliz y acongojado, por que yo no puedo digerir esa comida, por lo que al llegar a casa, terminas otorgándome como cuatro litros de sangre.

Una vez había querido que nos bañásemos juntos, pero tú te negaste rotundamente, mientras todo sonrojado y avergonzado te encerrabas en el baño, mientras te aseabas. Me reí de tu comportamiento, pero entendía por qué no querías bañarte conmigo.

Lo sabía, desde la primera vez que te besé y tú soltaste ese excitante gemido, supe que no te era indiferente, sabía que me deseabas, casi tanto como yo te deseaba a ti. Pero nos conteníamos, por que ambos sabíamos que ese deseo era debido a nuestro vínculo, por lo que nos limitábamos a esperar que ese deseo se esfumara.

– Sasuke ¿Qué hora es? – me preguntaste con voz suave, aun medio adormilado, te apreté con fuerza antes de soltarte y alejarme de ti, me di la vuelta empezando a caminar en dirección de la puerta.

– Son las tres de la tarde dobe, y ya creo que va siendo hora de que espabiles – dije abriendo la puerta corrediza, al momento una criada me dio una reverencia, yo le pedí que le trajeran el desayuno a Naruto, junto con la mochila y los libros del instituto.

Al cerrar la puerta una vez que la criada se fue, me voltee, y pude ver como suspirabas mientras bajabas la vista, antes de volverte a tirar en la cama.

Me desconcerté, al darme cuenta de que en tu mirada, antes de que la ocultaras con el flequillo rubio de tu pelo, había una sombra de tristeza, trague algo de saliva, mientras sentía como mi estomago se comprimía, y mi respiración fallaba al pensar en eso.

Estabas triste.

Antes de poder si quiera hablar, para preguntarte que te sucedía, la misma criada que había enviado a por el desayuno y las tareas estaba tocando la puerta. Le di permiso para que entrara, ella así lo hizo dejo la bandeja con el desayuno en el escritorio, coloco los libros junto a la bandeja, hizo una última reverencia y salió del cuarto en completo silencio.

–Naruto, levántate y ven a comer que luego tendremos que hacer los deberes– te dije mientras me volvía a sentar en mi sillón, tomando otra vez mi libro. Vi por el rabillo del ojo, como te parabas rápidamente de la cama mirándome indignado.

– yo no voy a tocar esos malditos cuadernos teme ¡ni muerto!– hablaste con tu típico tono de voz estruendoso y molesto, antes de empezar otro de tus famosos y gracioso berrinches de niño chiquito.

– bueno, entonces tendré que ir yo solo al cine, y luego le llevare algo de ramen de Ichiraku a Gaara, seguro que le gusta – poniendo cara de "ni-modo-da-igual" observe como tus ojos se volvían dos estrellitas, antes de mirarme molesto y susurrar con enfado, mientras te cruzabas de brazos.

– eres un chantajista y un manipulador muy malo –

– Estate seguro de eso dobe – te conteste viendo a mi libro, sintiendo como una sonrisa se iba formando en mis labios.

* * *

><p>Después de que desayunaras, y de haber batallado media hora contigo, logre que te bañaras y vistieras, para que así pudiésemos realizar todos los deberes, antes de poder ir a comer a Ichiraku Ramen, como te prometí.<p>

– ¡hn! Eres un aburrido de primera lo sabías teme –dijiste volteando la cabeza, mientras formabas otro de tus pucheros de niño encaprichado.

Sonreí de medio lado burlándome de tu reacción. Creo que desde ahora admiro a los profesores que deciden darte clases, pobres, de seguro después de educarte terminan con un psicólogo, por todos los traumas que tuvieron que enfrentar.

Apenas si habíamos empezado con la tarea de biología y tú no tenías ni idea de que rayos iba la cosa. Era absolutamente sorprendente ¿Es que acaso te pasabas las clases mirando por la ventana?

– No seas quejica, mira que si no haces los deberes Anko te sacara los ojos por la nariz –dije mirando otra vez los esquemas genéticos de biología. Eran fáciles y podría adivinar los patrones rápidamente, pero…

– se supone que nos dan una semana de descanso, y tenemos que hacer una montaña de deberes. ¡Qué crueles son los maestros! –exclamaste girándote y tratando de concentrar tu atención en los esquemas.

Estuvimos un tiempo en silencio, cada uno trabajando en sus cuadernos, cuando escuche un susurro casi inaudible.

– Sasuke, ¿me puedes ayudar? – voltee a verte, y sentí como mi corazón daba un vuelco.

Otra vez volviste a poner esa cara toda sonrojada, con la vista baja, tratando de ocultar tu rostro con el flequillo de tu rubio cabello, dejando tus labios apretados en una mueca de vergüenza.

No sabía si hacías ese gesto a propósito o inconscientemente, pero poner esa expresión, provocaba que un extraño calor se instalase en mi pecho, y sintiese como mis defensas y opiniones se doblegasen.

La satisfacción se apodero de mi ser, haciendo que mi ego se hinchara, casi tanto como las veces en que te muerdo, y veo que lo único que está en tu mente soy yo, y solamente yo.

Sin darme yo cuenta, me acerque a ti hasta que nuestros rostros estuvieron a milímetros de distancia, tu levantaste la vista y clavaste sobre mi tus radiantes y expresivos ojos azules, como el mismo cielo, embelesándome con su hermosa profundidad.

– ¿S-Sasuke que pa…–

Te impedí terminar la pregunta, al abalanzarme sobre ti, quedando tú en el suelo con una de mis rodillas entre tus piernas y yo sosteniéndome con los antebrazos; y comenzar a besar con desenfreno tus labios suaves y calientes.

Con una de mis manos tome tus muñecas y las sujete por sobre tu cabeza, para que no tratases de poner resistencia, mientras que con mi otra mano empecé a acariciar las marcas de tu mejilla.

Mordí con insistencia tu labio inferior, para que dejases de removerte debajo de mí y abrieses la boca de una vez. Al cabo de unos segundos de lucha, dejaste de resistirte, y entreabriste tus labios, dando paso a mi lengua para recorrer toda tu cavidad.

Tome el borde bajo de tu camisa y poco a poco la empecé a levantar dejando al descubierto la tostada piel de tu pecho, mientras con mi lengua rozaba la tuya, extasiándome con tu sabor acaramelado.

Al empezar a acabarse el oxigeno, me separe con brusquedad de tu boca dejando que un pequeño hilo de saliva uniese mis labios con los tuyos. Te mire a la cara, estabas completamente sonrojado, con la respiración acelerada, la boca entreabierta, los ojos cerrados y los labios rojos e hinchados por el beso. Te veías dócil y apetecible.

Me excite aún más.

Sentí el ardor característico en la mandíbula, cuando los colmillos crecen con rapidez. Me acerque a tu cuello y le di pequeños besos antes de empezar a lamerlo y a rozarlo suavemente con las puntas de mis colmillos, oyendo los suspiros que salían de tu boca y excitándome más cuando te estremecías de placer por mis caricias.

Con la mano libre que tenía, pues aun te seguía sujetando las muñecas; comencé a pellizcar uno de tus pequeños botones rosados, sintiendo como este se empezaba a endurecer, mientras tus suspiros se convertían en gemidos suaves y bajos, tratando de ser contenidos por tu garganta.

Me separe de tu cuello, bajando por todo tu pecho dejando un camino de saliva y de pequeñas marcas rojizas, hasta detenerme sobre tu otro pezón, lamiéndolo y mordiéndolo, jugueteando con él con las puntas de mis colmillos, hasta que este también se endureció.

Para ese momento, habías dejado de contener los gemidos, y yo te solté tus muñecas, permitiendo que tus manos desesperadas por hacer algo, se colaran debajo de mi camisa y empezaran a recorrer mi espalda suavemente.

Levante mi cabeza de tus pezones y me volví a enfocar en tus cálidos labios dulces, volviendo a besarlos con ferocidad y deseo, siendo correspondido por ti, mientras tus manos se aferraban fuertemente a mi espalda.

Empecé a frotar, en un vaivén lento, mi rodilla contra tu miembro ya erecto, provocando que tus fuertes gemidos fuesen acallados por mi boca, al seguir devorándote.

De repente el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, nos interrumpió.

– ¡Oi Sasuke! ¿Por qué siempre que vinimos tu sirvienta nos dice que estas ocupado? …– hablo la grave voz de Gaara.

Sentí como era rápidamente empujado por ti, aventándome contra el suelo, para poder quitarme de encima de ti. Vi con enfado a los dos idiotas que habían interrumpido, y que ahora se encontraban parados estáticos en el umbral, uno completamente indiferente de la situación tan bochornosa en la que nos atrapo, y la otra completamente roja como si fuese un tomate maduro.

– Si me disculpan por favor– dijo casi en un susurro la voz de Naruto, mientras te levantabas del suelo arreglabas rápidamente tu ropa, con la cabeza gacha, y sonrojado hasta las orejas, salías de la habitación.

Bufe con molestia mientras yo también me incorporaba del suelo, arreglaba mi ropa y volteaba a ver a los visitantes.

– ¿Qué querían? – pregunte hosco sin tratar de contener mi mal humor. Vi como Hinata se encogía más ene donde estaba parada, mientras apretaba el agarre que tenía en la camisa de su Přexa, el cual estaba tranquilo.

– Íbamos a preguntarte en donde podemos dejar nuestras cosas – alce una de mis cejas, preguntando por que, con la mirada. – Recuerda que tenemos que tratar de convencerte de regresar al Inframundo –

Suspire agotado, antes de revolver mis cabellos. Mire los cuadernos de la tarea, tal vez Naruto volvería pronto para terminar los deberes, solo tal vez.

– síganme –

Empecé a caminar por los pasillos de mi amplia casa, y me detuve en la segunda puerta de la izquierda en el tercer pasillo. Me di la vuelta y les señale las dos puertas de madera, antes de devolverme en mis pasos e ir a buscar a Naruto.

Me sentía enojado y frustrado. Si tan solo Gaara y Hinata no hubiesen llegado ¿hasta dónde hubiésemos llegado? Recordé entonces tus gemidos y la cara sonrojada en una expresión de placer.

Trague saliva con algo de dificultad. Tenía que calmarme, debía tranquilizarme. No podía ir a hablarte estando excitado. Seguí caminando por la casa, con las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, y fruncí el ceño al notar como tu presencia salía de la casa. ¿A dónde carajos ibas?

Tal vez fuiste a caminar o a comer ramen. Trate de acallar la vocecita en mi cabeza que me pedía a gritos que te siguiera. No, debía confiar en que regresarías a casa.

¿Y si otro Dānava volvía a atacarte? Detuve mi caminar, empezando a asustarme con este pensamiento. Últimamente habían muchos transformados por las calles de Konoha, era extraño y anormal, además de que ninguno de los nuevos sabía que no se puede morder al Přexa de otro.

Tome mi cazadora negra del perchero de la entrada, me puse el caso obscuro y me subía mi moto, encendiéndola y empezando a avanzar por las calles mientras seguía tu presencia.

Doble en algunas calles, y después de un momento, me detuve frente a la biblioteca central de la ciudad, donde ahorita mismo estabas entrando. Estacione a Chokuto, y también entre en la biblioteca, siguiéndote de cerca, pero sin dejar que me notaras.

Observe como caminabas hasta la sección de novelas históricas, donde se encontraba una chica de cabellos rubios casi blancos llorando encogida en una esquina. Tú te acercaste a ella y la abrazaste con fuerza. Una pequeña molestia se instaló en mi pecho.

Me acerque más en silencio, y me sorprendí al reconocer a la chica. Era Shion, y tenía un enorme morado en un ojo. Naruto solo la abrazaba diciéndole palabras tranquilizadoras, mientras ella lloraba desconsoladamente.

Estuvieron un rato así, hasta que ella se calmó y entonces tu le empezaste a preguntar quién fue el que la golpeo, ella te contesto muy bajito, por lo que no pude oír el nombre.

Luego de eso, la sacaste de la biblioteca, la llevaste a un hospital, donde la atendieron, y luego la llevaste a su casa. Te diste la vuelta y empezaste a caminar entre las calles, dirigiéndote hacia el Ichiraku Ramen. Al entrar saludaste a todos con una sonrisa apagada, pediste un tazón de ramen y te sentaste en la barra.

Justo cuando ibas a terminar el primer tazón, decidí entrar al restaurante. Igual que las veces anteriores, las conversaciones de la gente se detuvieron al verme entrar, todos me siguieron con la mirada, mientras tú aun seguías comiendo el ramen algo decaído.

–Dobe ¿Qué haces aquí? – te dije, al instante tu cabeza se volteo a verme sorprendido, antes de tratar de sonreírme con naturalidad, fallando por completo. – ¿Qué sucedió? –

Tu solo dejaste de mirarme y volviste afijar tu opaca mirada en el tazón de ramen.

– El ex-novio de Shion le dio una paliza hoy por la tarde – contestaste casi en un susurro, tratando de contener el veneno de tu voz.

Me senté en un banco a tu lado, y te sonreí sereno.

– Oiga Teuchi-san, traiga otro Ramen de cerdo para Naruto – le pedí al dueño del restaurante, este asintió y se dispuso a cocinar la orden. – no te pongas triste por eso, lo único que puedes hacer ahora es apoyarla y tratar de divertirla, para que no se sienta mal –

Tú volteaste a verme con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, acerque mi mano a tu cara, y te limpie las pocas que habían bajado por tus mejillas. Tal parecía que apreciabas mucho a tus amigos, si eras capaz de ponerte tan triste, por algo que ya pasó.

– Aquí está la orden – hablo Teuchi, mientras dejaba un humeante y oloroso tazón lleno de Ramen de cerdo frente a ti.

– Vamos, come todo lo que quieras que yo te invito – dije sonriéndote amablemente.

Tus ojos volvieron a recuperar el característico brillo que siempre los acompañaba, te giraste y comenzaste a devorarte e ese plato de ramen, junto con los otros seis que le siguieron.

Al salir del restaurante, ya se había hecho de noche, empecé a caminar en dirección a mi moto siendo seguido por Naruto. Al llegar donde la deje estacionada le lance el casco a Naruto, antes de montarme y esperar a que el me imitara. Vi como dudaste unos segundos entre montarte en lo que tu llamabas, un suicidio con dos ruedas, o irte caminando.

– venga dobe no me digas que aun le sigues teniendo miedo a Chokuto – te hable de forma desafiante, al momento tú te pusiste el casco y te subiste en la moto, detrás de mí.

Arranque el vehículo a toda velocidad, mientras sentía como tu cuerpo se aferraba y se apretaba más contra el mío, para evitar caerse de la moto. Sonreí y seguí acelerando, a la par que tus muslos se iban pegando más a los míos.

Se sentía endemoniadamente bien. Al llegar a la casa, tú prácticamente te lanzaste al suelo a gritar y dar gracias a Dios de que aun estabas vivo, yo solo me reí de tu actuación.

Hinata y Gaara estuvieron hablando un rato contigo, mientras yo me iba a bañar.

Y muerto de cansancio me tire en la gran y fría cama, viendo el techo. Oía como sonaba la regadera en el baño, al estarla usando tú, cerré mis ojos tratando de no pensar en nada, y obligarme a mí mismo a dormir, no consiguiéndolo.

Sentí como un peso en uno de los lados de la cama, la hundían un poco, y luego solo pude sentir tu cálido aliento dar contra mi espalda. Después de un rato en completo silencio, abrí los ojos y me di la vuelta, encontrándome con tu cara en una expresión tranquila y pacífica, al estar vagando en el mundo de los sueños.

Te veías hermoso y delicado. Sonreí feliz, de poder ser yo el único que pudiese ver esa expresión en tu rostro.

Me acerque más a ti y suavemente, cuidando de no despertarte, te rodee la cintura con mis brazos, apretándote contra mi cuerpo. Respire tu aroma fresco y suave, sintiendo como el sueño y el cansancio se empezaban a apoderar de mi cuerpo.

– Buenas noches Naruto – susurre cerrando los ojos.

Al final, te saliste con la tuya y no hicimos los deberes.

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo capítulo:<strong>

VII: La Semana de Los Fundadores

–_dime Gaara ¿Qué papel quieres representar tu en la casa embrujada? – le pregunte feliz y sonriente a mi amigo._

_Como ya había dicho, debido a que fui el único que propuso una idea y nadie la negó, me convertí en el organizador del evento de nuestro salón. Pero no era tan malo, después de todo yo adoraba las cosas de terror y el peligro. Observe la cara pensativa de mi amigo, decidiéndose por cual papel le quedaría mejor. Después de unos segundos sonrió de manera sádica._

–_Creo que voy a ser el asesino de la motosierra – me estremecí con el tono macabro que uso. Creo que iba a dejar a Gaara como la atracción principal de nuestra casa del miedo. Lo anote todo en el cuaderno que estaba usando para la organización del evento._

_Seguí avanzando por entre los puestos preguntando y anotando, hasta que llegue a Sasuke, el me miró con una sonrisa prepotente, antes de responder divertido._

– _yo voy a ser un Demonio – _

_Que irónico._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: moshi moshi! Heme aquí de nuevo, me tarde un poquito, pero eso era por qué no me decidía que poner en ciertas partes o en que pov narrar y terminaba haciendo un desastre! Además de que me llegaron muchas ideas y revelaciones de Mayu-dark (si ya le he puesto nombre a la cosa rara que se apodera de mí al comenzar a escribir) ya tengo más o menos planeado los siguientes 3 pacs de la historia, y tan solo rezo para poder seguir actualizando a un ritmo estable! Creo que ya estoy sintiendo lastima y pena por gaarita y hinatita, siempre interrumpiendo a sasu cuando va a hacer algo malitooo! Hahahahaha**

**Y ahora vamos a hacer un minuto de silencio en honor a la perdida de las imágenes yaoi que tenía en mi compu y que me vi obligada a borrar para que mi hermana no sospechase nada TT-TT *snif snif* bueno ya basta de cosas malitas! ahora pasare a contestar a sus reviews**

GaTiTa97 : **holaaaa! Qué bien que te gusta la historia sigue leyendo los próximos capis que son su reviews lo que me alienta a continuar.**

kaRura-UchihaI-wtf : **lo de Sasuke prepotente es solo una fachada exterior, por que yo me lo imagino muy amable caballeroso y tierno en el fondo, y que él solo le muestra su verdadero ser a Naru y aaaawwwww serian muy cute! Bueno si te puedo explicar, yo también soy una gran fan del GaaHina y en mi otra cuenta escribo y leo gaahina, simplemente los adoro y no pude resistir la tentación de ponerlos juntos, además sabía que era muy predecible que Gaa-kun fuese el vamp por lo que lo invertí y lo puse de přexa XD y bueno yo no espero llegar siquiera a los 50 y menos aun a los 100 es como que muy raro, digo en todas las historias que he escrito jamás paso de los 3 o 4 reviews y por eso me emociono mucho con esta historia! Cuídate y nos seguimos leyendo**

sandra91296 :** jejeje si me esforcé bastante con lo del ataque hacia Naru, debía enfocar t****odos mis sentimientos paranoicos y la experiencia en pelis de terror en esa escena! Pues si, un Dux es un Danava, y un Prexa es quien alienta a su Dux, y no necesariamente son parejas, simplemente es una relación entre proveedor de comida y consumidor. Sobre lo del dux de Minato, Kushina y el mismo, te enteraras más adelante! Solo espera y veras XD**

KIMJAEXD :** muchas gracias! Me hace m uy feliz que pienses así de lo que estoy escribiendo, trataere de seguirle el ritmo a todo lo que he escrito, para ponerle algo de lógica y coherencia a todos los sucesos que vendrán!**

Katari-chan : **nope, yo no estudio esa lengua simplemente me hago preguntas y busco en diccionarios por la web y hasta en traductores pregunto a mis profes de literatura, para agrandar mi repertorio! Me estuve planteando un tiempo en poner nejihina… peor al final Neji es un yuga y no podía ser el prexa de Hina , por lo que tin tin tin! Gaara apareció y fluyo la información… **

TheRusso :**hahahaha si bueno eso a veces pasa, uno se deja llevar por el anime y el manga y se pierde del camino, hasta que puff vuelves a estar otra vez normal XDD eso ya me ha sucedido a mi varias veces ! QUE GENIAAAL yo también amo el gaahina, es tan KYYYAAAA no me resisto a ellos dos juntos *¬* bueno hasta el próximo pac!**

angeluz :** enserio? Yo también creo que me estoy enamorando de mi propia historia! Y hasta trate de agregarla a mis favoritos pero fanfiction me lo prohíbe, dice que no es factible blah blah blah trampaaaaa ! te comprendo a la perfección, yo también estoy triste y asustada d elo que pueda hacer Mayu-dark con el pobre de Naru y con sasu y con todos los demás! Solo espero poder dominarla cuando decida escribir una locuraaaa!**

**Bueno eso es todo por ahora, cuídense y besos XOXOXO ! **

**BYE BYE ;3**

Sigue la Flecha

l

l

l

l

\/


End file.
